Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: Losing a hopeless war against Uchiha Madara, Uzumaki Naruto decided to travel back to the past and kill his greatest enemy before he became so powerful. Watch as Naruto fight as one of the Uzumaki Clan and lead them into glory that would surpass even the Uchiha and Senju Clans. -Powerful Naruto-Naruto x Mito-
1. Back in Time

I Don't Own Naruto!

Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan - Chapter 1

* * *

The last twenty years in the Elemental Nations had been one of the darkest times in recorded history. The Fourth Shinobi World War wreaked havoc and chaos through all towns and villages throughout the lands; there were no longer any sort of sanctuary avalible to the innocent people of the world, even the tiniest creak in the most isolated lands were filled with bloodshed and slaughter.

Two decades ago the world had a population of over fifty million people, but the number had dwindled down to a mere 10 million because of the war. The evil forces of Uchiha Madara swept the lands of peace and life; no one would be safe as long as the man was alive. For the first time in history, all nations in the lands banded together to fight against one enemy...but they were not winning.

The wicked forces of the Uchiha had proven to be far too much for the feeble might of the Allied Shinobi Nations. The legendary Uchiha had employed some of the darkest Jutsu in existence to ensure to defeat of his enemies and the success of his puesdo peaceful world. The ever expanding population of Zetsus virtually gave Madara unlimited amount of troops, and their average power was higher than that of an average Chunin.

The price was too high...for very Zetsu dead would even out to be two humans sacraficed.

The human population had grown pessimistic and hopeless. No one believed that the Allied Forces would ever defeat the superpower of Uchiha Madara, it was far too great a task for any man. These negative thoughts were only fueled by the consecutive deaths of the Five Kage of the Elemental Nations. The supposedly all powerful beings of each nation had been discarded as weaklings by the truly all powerful Uchiha, and it was by their deaths that many people had gven up on the war.

But like all stories ever written in history, there was always a dim light shining magnificantly in the midst of the darkest times...

Since ten years ago Uzumaki Naruto had been the Supreme Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and he had been battling galantly against the Uchiha and his forces. It was only because of the Uzumaki that the humans have survived so long against Madara and his Moon's Eye Plan. Back at the start of the war Madara and his minion Uchiha Obito managed to revive the Juubi, but that plan was scrapped when Naruto and the previous Hokage all banded together to rip ot apart.

With the aid of the most powerful Shinobi to ever live, Naruto managed to seal some of the Juubi's power into himself, rendering the Moon's Eye Plan useless. Naruto had taken an equivalent amount of another Kyuubi from the Juubi, just enough to make it not powerful enough for Madara to employ his plan. It was by a very thin margin, if Naruto himself had a quart less of Chakra the world would have already been under Madara's control for over two decades.

Things were looking quite well, but that was when Madara forcefully revived himself by using his control over Obito to force him to use the **"Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)"** and revive him to his original form. With his true body Madara angrily captured all the previous Hokage with the power of his Rinnegan and pulled their souls out with his **"Kyūkon no Jutsu (Soul Absorption Technique)" **With the loss of the previous Kage, Naruto was left alone with his feeble power...it was also at that point that Uchiha Sasuke decided to join over with his ancestor...

Naruto knew that he stood no chance against the combined power of the two Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan users and he had to survive to preserve the survival of the world. If Madara managed to kill Naruto he would have gathered more than enough power to use his Moon's Eye Plan, and that would mean the end of the human era. There was no way that Naruto or anyone in the Allied Forces could allow that to happen, so there was only one priority in everyone's minds at that point...get Uzumaki Naruto off the battlefield.

Against the power of the Uchiha, many people were slaughtered while Naruto made his escape. The Uzumaki didn't know most of them so that saved him part of the guilt, but two people died at that point that changed Naruto forever. Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata had both sacraficed themselves for the sake of their love and leader...

From that point on there was no way that peace could ever be reached between Naruto and Madara...the world was too small for both of them to live.

After that Naruto was promoted to the Supreme Commander of the Shinobi Forces and had been leading his men into battle ever since...

It was ten years ago that Naruto had finally killed Uchiha Sasuke. The vision of the Elder Toad was very true in the end...Naruto did end up fighting with Sasuke, and it was a death battle. It was clear to Naruto that they could never go back to what they once were...and he would kill Sasuke for the lives of the many men that had been sacraficed because of him. Naruto was no longer fighting for personal revenge for reasons, he was fighting for the very survival of the Shinobi and humans alike...no matter what the Uchiha needed to die.

With the full power of the Kyuubi and the Chakra he absorbed from the Juubi, Naruto wiped Sasuke of the face of the earth with a full power Biju-dama. It was a long and arduous battle, but Naruto was victorious in the end. Uchiha Sasuke was nothing more than a burnt crater on the face of the earth...and there was only one more Uchiha left in the world...

* * *

In the midst of the largest forest of Hi no Kuni was a large crater that used to be Konohagakure no Sato, it had been made by a rampage by Uchiha Madara himself five years ago, and no one had even bothered to clean the area of the debris. The area had become known as a place of bad omen and many people tend to avoid the entire forest, so the place had become one of the rare quiet places Naruto could find in the distressed world.

In the past five years, whenever he had time Naruto would teleport to the place where the place his home once stood using his father's **"****Hiraishin no Jutsu"**, and cleaned the place by himself. He would never use any of his clones to help him because it was a hobby that he didn't want to finish so quickly. Whenever Naruto would come to the large crater and clear the area of the debris and dust he would find the slightest bit of solace from his heavy responsibility, and it kept him sane.

"Hey Tou-chan..." muttered a Naruto in his mid-thirties as he planted some seeds in the soil of the crater. "How are you and Kaa-chan up in heaven?..."

Naruto would always talk to the previous Hokage by himself whenever he would visit the area, but mostly he would only talk to his Father. The Hokage monument was totally destroyed but the mountain that once housed them was still left slightly standing, so Naruto would view it as a monolith with spirit. Naruto would never talk about the war or his hardships to his Father, he would only strike causal conversations that he would have loved to share with his Father if he was still alive.

"I got another couple of confessions again this week!" exclaimed Naruto with a smile that was not unlike the one he used in his youth, which was a great relief to his own conscious; he didn't want to become a sulker and emotion wreak like many people under his command. "They were pretty cute...but they were too shy and that kind of put me off."

The most power man in the Shinobi Forces had never had a steady girlfriend in the past twenty years...most knew why; he just could get over the fact that the woman who loved him and the woman he loved died for his sake. Naruto doesn't think about Hinata and Sakura nearly as much anymore and that was a good sign, but everyone including Naruto himself knew that the two girls would always be in his heart no matter how much time have passed...

"I am not bragging...but I have gotten even better looking than you Tou-chan." said Naruto with a chuckle as he started to plant his next seed.

At the age of thirty-six Naruto was basically a clone of his late-father. They had the same eyes, hair, facial structure and even body shape. It surprised Naruto as he grew as he tended to take from his Mother more than his Father in his youth, but apparently that was not true, although he still shared his Uzumaki Chakra with his mother. Naruto was happy that he looked like his Father and Mother, it made him feel as though they were living on inside him.

"And even you have to admit it...I have a cooler Haori than you." muttered Naruto as he concentrated on his planting.

As the Supreme Commander of the Shinobo Forces, Naruto had to dress more conspiculously than others, and he had focus the design of his uniform like his father's. Being true to his home, Naruto wore the standard Konoha Jounin Uniform under his Haori, which was somewhat like his father's but it had blue waves on the bottom instead of flames and it read "Supreme Commander" instead of the Yondaime Hokage.

**"It is time Naruto..." **muttered a familiar voice from within Naruto just as the man was finished planting the very last seeded needed for the crater. After five years of cleaning up Naruto had finally finished and in a few years the forest would be back to what it once was. **"I can feel the Zetsu's coming already...you have about three minutes left." **

"Okay...thanks Kurama."

It has become clear to Naruto that with only five percent of his men left there was no way that he could win the war, so in order to defeat Madara he had to cheat. The Supreme Commander had been working on one Fuinjutsu for the last nineteen years, and he had finally finished it one year ago. It had always been a back up plan of a sort for Naruto and he never hoped that he would end up using it, but now it was the only chance of survival for human kind so there was no choice in the matter.

Naruto had created a seal that would allow him to travel back in time...he would go back to the Era of the Warring Clans and kill Madara before he reached the peak of his power. The Uzumaki had calculated the amount of chakra he would need to go back so many years...and if his calculations were correct then he would have to use all the chakra of the Kyuubi as well as the power he gained from the Juubi. It would burn out Kurama and kill him temporarily, but he would be back in a few years in the current time.

That means that Naruto could only go back with his own personal chakra, and that would leave him at a huge power down. In the two decades of war Naruto had grown to be the most powerful man in the lands except for Madara, and his personal skills were definitely in the league of the previous Hokage even without his Bijuu Chakra, so he should be able to defeat a much weaker Uchiha Madara back in time...

**"Remember what I told you before...don't worry about screwing up that past too much, no matter what your existence is absolute...nothing you do will cause you to never be born." ** said the ancient being with a serious tone. **"Even though you are sent back in time you will still have the tiniest traces of me and the Juubi in you, so think of it as you are not a part of the natural process and more as a being that is outside of the world existence...the Naruto that will be born from where you will go will no longer be you." **

Naruto sighed and nodded. "I know Kurama...you are turning into a nagging Father."

The Kyuubi chuckled and shook his head. **"Even after so many years you still enjoy pissing me off..." **

The Commander chuckled back and looked up at the sky. "Well of course..."

The Bijuu closed his eyes inside the large garden that was his cage at the moment. **"Honestly kid...it has been great knowing you; the heir of the old man that I once knew." **

Naruto smiled and nodded back. "It was truly an honor Kurama...I know we will probably not see each other ever again, but I promise you that I will not fail this mission." said the blond man with a hardened expression on his face. "I will go back and I will kill Uchiha Madara..."

Kurama chuckled and nodded back as well. **"You better kid...give him an extra hard kick to the face okay?" **

The Uzumaki laughed a little. "You got it!"

Naruto walked to the middle of the crater where Konoha once stood and stopped at the very center of the area. Unknown to anyone else in the world, Naruto had setted up an extremely intricate web of seals inside the crater of Konoha, and it spanned even into the forest because of it's size. All the hidden seals took Naruto almost two decades to finish and it was his pride and joy as an Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Specialist. Naruto could probably be the Uzumaki with the deepest knowledge in Fuinjutsu yet, even the previous leader of his clan wouldn't have been able to create such a complicated web of seals, or so according to the Kyuubi.

The Commander suppressed the sadness in his heart about being forever separated from all his friends in his time...but it had to be done. Naruto gripped his fists and flared his chakra to full power, causing the surrounding area to shake from the vast amount of chakra. Naruto had mastered the Kyuubi and the Juubi's chakra as much as he could in the past two decades, and now he could use it as if it was his own natural chakra.

With the ultilization of the mass chakra of the Kyuubi and part of the Juubi, the ground began to shake from the pressure being push out of Naruto's body. A familiar cloak of golden chakra flared from Naruto's body as he cried out fiercely into the sky.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried the Uzumaki as he chakra created a pillar of light that pierce the heavens themselves.

**"Lets do this, Naruto!" **cried the Kyuubi as he himself pushed all of his chakra through the veins of his host.

Naruto felt his power hit it's maximum level so he was ready to use his seal. The man placed his two hands onto the ground, which was the epicenter of the web of seals. With an simple exhale Naruto began to force his chakra into the web of seals, and instantly the entire area of the crater and the Hi no Kuni Forest were covered by a bright light. The mass amount of light was the exhaust of Naruto and his Bijuu Chakra burning through the seals, and soon the light was like a second sun on the ground.

Naruto felt as if his body was being ripped apart by the sheer pressure he was exerting, and soon there was an upward force that lifted him into the air...

**"J-Just a l-little mo-more N-Naruto!" **cried Kurama as his voice was becoming distorted.

The Uzumaki forced the last few drops of power through his body as hard as he could, and suddenly his body was propelled up to the sky like meteor. True to his name, Naruto created a maelstrom of blinding light in the sky that cleared the hundred mile radius of any clouds. The earth was shaking from the power being channeled through it's domain, and it kept on a huge portion of the earth would be completely destroyed.

Then suddenly...there was nothing.

Everything was quiet...the forest was still standing and the seeds Naruto planted were still in place...

But Naruto was gone...

* * *

It has been a long time since the last time Naruto was knocked unconscious by something...the last time it happened was at the end of the fight with Madara. But Naruto would never forget the peculiar feeling of waking up with a weird headache that would last for the day. Normally Naruto would lay to rest for a while longer to help him his headache, but seeing that he just used a seal that he took twenty years to make, he was far too anxious to just lay there.

Naruto forced himself to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was that the sky was extremely blue, there was not a cloud in sight. Underneath his body were no longer the loose dirt of the crater...but it was a layer of soft and long grass. How long has it been since Naruto last felt the crisp feeling of laying on grass...he couldn't remember, but he knew that it was once his favourite thing to do back in Konoha.

Moving his hands just very little Naruto could feel that he didn't have any strength left...he had used up almost all of his chakra and was very weak. Thankfully Naruto had thought about this situation so he had brought back with him in his body seals a Chakra Replenishing Seal. The Uzumaki placed several of them on his body a few hours ago and they would automatically activate whenever he would be low on chakra, and he could already feel them kicking in as he felt his reserves fill up gradually.

"Man...that was a rough ride." muttered Naruto to himself as he forced his body to sit up.

The Commander looked down and saw that his clothes were mostly intact, but his Haori was completely ripped up and could barely stay on his body. Naruto sighed and ripped the remains off his body and brushed the dust that had collected on his Jounin Uniform, which was surprisingly still perfectly fine. He then checked all the seals he had placed on his body and he found that they were all intact, meaning that all the things he brought back with him were still with him...which was certainly good news.

Looking around the area, Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. It was the Konoha forest...but in this time it was just a nameless forest in the middle of Hi no Kuni. Naruto smiled softly to himself as he looked down at his hands. _'Wow...it really worked, I am really back in time.' _thought the man silently as he felt more hopeful than he had been for the last twenty years.

Naruto had throught of a thorough plan of action before he left, and the first step was to locate where the Uzumaki Clan was. It had become clear to Naruto that Madara had fostered so much animosity for the world mainly for the Senju Clan, so Naruto would try to prevent that from ever happening. He would join the Uzumaki Clan and work as a part of their system; hopefully that would allow him to meet the Uchiha Clan and give him the chance to kill Uchiha Madara...for the world, and his revenge.

Naruto stood up with a sigh and smiled a little when he heard the sounds of a creak near him. "So thirsty..." muttered the man as he staggered over to the small river and knelt down in front of it.

The Uzumaki moaned a little in relief and pleasure as he drank the cold and fresh water. Back in his own time the water of the many rivers in Hi no Kuni had mostly been contaminated by the war so it tasted horrible and it often made Naruto sick to his stomach, so the clear water in this time was a real treat to the powerful man. After having his fill of water Naruto sighed and wiped his lips dry with his hand...but that was also when he looked down at the water.

"W-What is this?..." muttered the man in shock as he saw his reflection.

The person who looked back at Naruto was not who he was when he left...Naruto now looked like when he was twenty years old. The difference was quite clear...he no longer had the wrinkles he collected in his many hours of stress and he wasn't as tanned as he was. This was certainly unexpected, going back in time should only effect the surroundings around him, his physical body should have no changes to it all...maybe it was caused by using up all of his Bijuu Chakra at once.

Naruto started to chuckle. "Well I can't say I am not happy about this..."

Suddenly Naruto picked up some rapid footsteps coming towards him from the forest on his right side. Out of habit Naruto immediately unsealed one of his Tri-Pronged Kunai from his wrist and held it tightly in his hand. But what came out of the forest only a few seconds after was not what he expected...he was expecting an ugly Zetsu to jump at him, but instead he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman with a shade of red hair that reminded Naruto of his Mother.

"Look out!" cried the young woman as she fell towards Naruto's direction.

Out of reflex Naruto stepped forward and caught the woman in his arms, and she was surprisingly light in his arms. Looking down into his arms Naruto stared into a pair of light purple eyes that looked very innocent and pure. Refocusing his vision Naruto took in the full image of the woman's face, and he had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Her face as quite angelic and she had a sense of majestic on her.

"Are you alright miss?" asked Naruto as he slowly placed the woman on her feet. "You're hurt!" exclaimed the man as he saw quite a bit of blood seeping through her white clothes.

The woman was quite frantic as she tried to pull Naruto away from the area. "You have to leave this area, there are a lot of people coming this way!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he felt many chakra signatures coming their way and oddly, he could still feel their negative emotions. _'What the hell...Kurama I can't sense Kurama anymore, why do I still have this power?...' _Shaking his head clear of the thought Naruto focus on the incoming group of people who were most likely after the woman behind him.

"What are you doing, they will kill you if you don't run!" cried the woman, but her voice fell on deaf ears as Naruto's eyes caught sight of a flag that was emerging from the forest.

"Uchiha!" cried Naruto in anger as he flared his powerful chakra, which had been partially revived.

As soon as the word left Naruto's lips tens of people leaped out of the treeline with weapons in their hands. They all had one thing that Naruto hated more than anything in his life...the Sharingan. They all had the same red eyes that the man who killed almost everyone close to him had, and that alone was enough to put Naruto into a state of untamed anger.

"Kill her!" cried the apparent leader of the Uchiha group as they pointed over at the woman.

The woman staggered back and was about to leave Naruto since they were after her anyway, but she stopped when she felt the man flare his aura of chakra. The woman was in shock, she had never felt such a powerful chakra signature before except for Senju Hashirama who she grew up with.

Naruto silently threw his Tri-Pronged Kunai up to the area where the Uchiha's were jumping down and gripped his fists. "**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**" muttered the man as he vanished from sight and killed the first five Uchiha on the spot. The other watched on in shock as their leader and teammates were suddenly killed, and they themselves were frozen in shock from the palpable killer intent that filled the area. Naruto used his momentum to mercilessly kill whoever was in his way, and blood was aimlessly splurting all over the forest.

The woman watched on in shock and amazement as Naruto effortlessly cut down one of the Uchiha's battle units...

"**Futon: Atsugai**!" Naruto pushed his hands out and instantly, a blast of potent wind ripped apart the lands in front of him. The rest of the Uchiha's close to the man were blasted to shreds by the sharp and heavy wind, none of them survived the next second of their lives. The wind carried on to destroy a large part of the forest...and at that point Naruto was struck out of the stupor and felt a little guilt about damaging the land he loved so much.

A stabbing pain suddenly struck Naruto's head as he fell to the ground. "Arrghh!"

The woman was still in shock from the man's power but she ran up to him and knelt down. "Hey...are you alright?!"

Naruto was in extremely pain as he felt a great headache but he forced his eyes open. "W-Who are y-you?..." strained out the man weakly.

The woman had a look of concern on her face as she place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I am Uzumaki Mito..." muttered the woman as she lifted Naruto and supported his weight with her shoulders. "You saved me so I will save you...don't worry; I'll get you some help!"

* * *

The End!

Well there it is...the Naruto x Mito story that I promised you all a few months ago. Sorry this took so long but I had a lot to think about this story, so it took quite a bit longer than I expected.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (I NEED TO KNOW HOW PEOPLE FEEL ABOUT THIS STORY!) XD**


	2. Hirashin no Jutsu

I Don't Own Naruto!

Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan - Chapter 2

* * *

**I AM SO HAPPY THIS STORY IS GETTING SO MUCH ATTENTION, ALMOST 190 REVIEWS FOR JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD**

* * *

The past twenty years have been rather difficult for the Uzumaki Clan. Since their existence, the Uzumaki's have been known as some of the most powerful people throughout the Elemental Nations, but that fact had started to dwindle down into fiction. The names of their close relative, the Senju Clan, and their own rivals, the Uchiha Clan, have both grown more famous than the Fuinjutsu Masters of Elemental Nations.

It was a shame that the latest generation of the Uzumaki Clan were not as talented or powerful as their Senju and Uchiha counterparts. The names of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama had become legends in the Shinobi World, and were both known as the two most powerful Ninja in the lands. Their fame and glory had clouded over the names of the Uzumaki's, and that was an embarassment to the latter.

The current leader of the Uzumaki is Uzumaki Genryusai, one of the most respected and revered man in the Elemental Nations. The aged Shinobi had resigned into being advisors to the younger generation just like his Uchiha and Senju counterparts, but he was silently angry at the lack of power his children had. Genryusai originally had three children, two older boys and one girl.

The boys were born as twins and Genrysai had high hopes for them, unfortunately they perished on the battlefield a few years ago...

Then there was his little girl; definitely the apple in his eye. Genryusai never wanted to train his daughter to be a Kunoichi as he wanted only peace and happiness for his little girl, but since she was the only heir to the clan after her brothers' death, Genryusai had no choice but to train her as well. Uzumaki Mito had a lot more talent than her brothers, and she took her father's teachings like a fish in water...but she was still not strong enough.

Maybe it was because of the fact that Fuinjutsu weren't really meant to be used in battle, and that was why the Uzumaki were not as demanded for mission when compared to the battle hardwired Uchiha and Senju...

But there is one thing that the Uzumaki have that the other two clans don't...it is their longevity and supreme stamina. The bodies of the Uzumaki members were a lot more durable and fitted during battle and training, and that alone put a lot of hope in Genryusai's mind. With the powerful bodies gifted to them, Uzumaki's should be some of the most battle-orientated people in the lands, and one day they would surpass even their relative, the Senju Clan, and the Uchiha Clan.

Currently the Uzumaki Clan made a home out of a large island just on the edge of Hi no Kuni; a place where they would have natural barriers of water. It was a relatively new santuary for the Uzumaki's as they have only relocated to the island ten years ago, but so far it had done them well and people had hope that their home would last for a long while.

At the highest point of the island was a large hill named "Tenkei (Heaven's Blessing)", the home to the leader of the clan and where the main library was built. It had a panoramic view of the village on the island as well as the ocean, and it was the favorite place of Uzumaki Genryusai. The old man rather enjoyed serving tea with his wife and daughter in the afternoon in their large backyard, and watching the sakura blossoms casade to the ground during Hanami Season.

"I wonder where Mito-chan is right now...she hasn't sent anything back about her position yet." muttered Genryusai as he sat in his regular chair staring into his private sakura forest.

The old man had sent Mito out on a mission a week ago and he was growing worried since she hasn't responded to anysort of contact. It was simple information gathering mission that should have only taken the young woman three days to complete, but it has already been a week. The father was getting distressed and wanted to send someone out to find hs daughter and bring her home.

"I'm sure she is fine..." said a kind and gentle voice next to the leader of the clan. "Mito-chan is a strong girl, and I know that she will come back soon."

Genryusai smiled over at the elderly woman beside him and nodded. "Well...she is our daughter afterall."

The elderly woman was the wife of Genryusai and one of the kindest person one would find in the world. Uzumaki Retsu was a Medical Kunoichi back when she was young, and she was one of the foremost experts in extracting poison from the body. The woman had saved thousands of lives in her lifetime, including her husband's forty years ago, and she was one of the most respected Kunoichi in the world.

Retsu smiled back at her husband and reached out to hold his hand. "So have you come to a decision...about Mito-chan's marriage into the Senju Clan?"

Genryusai sighed and tighten his grip around his wife's hand. "I still don't want to let her go...Mito-chan is strong and I know she would be able to lead our people." said the man with conviction in his voice. "I don't want to just send her off to the Senju Clan just so our clans can be closer..."

The old lady smiled and nodded. "And you don't want to let her darling daughter go, right?..."

The leader smiled softly and looked over at his wife. "You really know be better than anyone..."

Retsu laughed lightly and leaned into her soul-mate. "I feel the same way too...Mito-chan is our daughter not some bargaining chip." said the old lady with pride in her eyes. "If the Senju Clan really respects our blood-ties then they would be close to us without the need of a political marriage."

Genryusai nodded. "I agree..." muttered the man before he sighed. "But how does Mito-chan feel about this, she grew up with Hashirama...does she want to marry him?"

Retsu sighed also and shook her head. "No..." said the woman with a smile. "Mito-chan grew up with Hashirama-kun like siblings, she thinks of him like an older brother...nothing more." Genryusai nodded in understanding. "It is no mystery to most people that Hashirama-kun had liked Mito-chan for a while now, but it is only one-sided, Mito-chan has no romantic feelings for him."

Genryusai sighed as he sipped from his cup of tea. "Then it is decided...I will turn down the marriage proposal." announced the leader with a small smile on his face. "Our daughter will marry for herself, not for the clan."

Retsu smiled and nodded. "Yes..."

* * *

_'W-Where am I?...' _thought Naruto silently as he slowly regained his consciousness.

The man felt terrible, his body was sore, his head was still aching, and his throat felt extremely dry. Naruto could still remember what happened before very clearly, but he still couldn't figure out why he was suddenly struck with a horribly painful headache. Nothing of the sort had ever happened to Naruto before, it was as if an extremely sharp needle had pierce his brain and was twisting and turning inside his head, it may have been the most painful experience of his life.

The headache still effecting Naruto a little and he didn't want to open his eyes yet, so he used his nose to detect what was around him. Even after being separated from the Kyuubi, Naruto seem to have kept a small bit of his power, he could still use his strong sense of smell and sense negative emotions if his fight with the Uchiha indicated anything. Whiffing his nose around a little Naruto figured out that he was still in a forest, he would never forget the smell of the trees and earth...but there was something in the air that he just couldn't place. It was an aroma that reminded him of sakura blossoms with a hint of roses...Naruto had no idea what it was.

'_Man I am so thirsty...' _

Naruto grunted as he moved his arm and tried to push himself into a sitting position. The man struggled for a little while, but he sat up fully and started to rub his eyes. Slowly the man parted his eye-lids and tried to see where he was. Naruto ignore the slight sting in his eyes and waited for them to be focused after taking in the light.

"Oh you're awake!" said a rather relieved voice just a few feet away from Naruto, and the man looked over to see the same woman he came across back then. It connect to the man that they wonderful smell early was from this woman, and she was the one who took care of him when he fell unconscious from his sudden headache. But then something dawned on Naruto...the woman told him her name just before he passed out...Uzumaki Mito.

The first time Naruto had heard of Uzumaki Mito was in one of his early days in the Academy...Iruka-sensei was teaching the class about the history of the village and the previous Hokage. It was then that Naruto learnt that the wife of the Shodai was Uzumaki Mito...it was strange that he didn't pick up they had the same last name back then. Then Naruto's mother had told him that she had met with Mito when she first arrived in Konoha, the elderly Uzumaki at the time was like a mother-figure to Kushina.

Naruto looked back up at the young and beautiful woman in front of him and couldn't up but feel surreal...in his mind Uzumaki Mito had always been an old lady with grey hair, but the real Mito in front of him was glowing with life and had vibrant red hair that Naruto adored.

Mito smiled and knelt down in front of Naruto. "Are you alright...that was quite an experience you had?"

Naruto was broken out of his stupor and managed a small nod. "Yes I am fine...thank you so much for taking care of me." said the man with a smile.

The young woman just waved him off with her smile still directed at him. "No problem at all, it is the least I can do after you saved me from those Uchiha." said Mito with a grin on her face. "And I can't just leave another Uzumaki behind, can I?"

The blond man was surprised and looked up at the woman. "How did you know I am an Uzumaki?"

Mito smirked. "I may not be one of the best chakra sensors out there, but I am good enough to tell that you have chakra that belongs to the Uzumaki Clan." claimed the girl with pride in her voice. "So did Tou-chan send you here to back me up?"

Naruto was seeing where the conversation was going and shook his head. "No...I was actually on a trip to find the Uzumaki Clan." said the man as the girl was in turn surprised. "I am an Uzumaki, but I have been living with my parents this whole time and I have never actually seen our home." This was a cover up that Naruto had thought up before he traveled back in time, he had donw some research and found that some Uzumaki had broken off contact with the clan to live as normal civilians, so it would be the perfect cover up for him.

The girl was surprised and sat down on the ground. "Really?" muttered Mito as she tilted her head in thought. "I know about some members that have broken off contact with the clan, but I've actually never met one before."

The man was delighten at how pleasent and carefree Mito was being. "Well I am one of them..."

Mito nodded and smiled. "So where are your parents now, are they thinking of coming back to the clan?"

Naruto's expression darkened and shook his head. "My parents are dead...they were both killed by the Uchiha Clan." muttered the man angrily as Mito's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring that up." apologized Mito with her eyes to the side.

Naruto shook his head of his negative emotions and smiled at Mito. "It's alright Mito-san, I should be sorry for being angry." said the man as the girl looked back at him. "It is still kind of a sore subject for me..."

Mito shook her head. "No, I completely understand..."

The two Uzumaki's shared a moment of silence as neither of them knew what to say after all that. Mito was twiddling around with a blade of grass as she looked down at the ground, trying to come out with a new topic to talk about. Naruto on the other hand was taking the time to really look at the woman in front of him. Mito was really a beautiful girl in his eyes, her face was adorable and angelic. Her red haired casaded down to the small of her back and looked very silky to touch. Then there was the elegant white Kimono on her...it made her look perfect.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. "Mito-san, are you own wounds treated?" asked the man remembering her wound as he saw the blood on her kimono.

Mito smilled and nodded. "Yes, I am a novice Medical Kunoichi and I healed myself."

The male Uzumaki nodded and looked around the forest. "Then we should leave this forest soon..."

The Uzumaki heiress sighed. "That is the problem, this forest is close to the main base of the Uchiha Clan, and if we get caught by them we are done for."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _'This is where the Uchiha's base is...so Uchiha Madara should be somewhere here!' _thought the man as an involuntary surge of survival instincts ran through his body. Being so close to the Uchiha made Naruto feel on the edge, after spending twenty years trying to survive the onslaught of Madara, Naruto had grown a little wary of being close to the man. Madara was truly powerful back in his time...being the Junchuriki of the Juubi granted him godly powers and Naruto shivered at the thought of the power of the Rikudo Sennin.

The Uzumaki could very go go and kill the younger Madara right then...but he held himself back. Without Kurama and his portion of the Juubi's chakra, Naruto was significantly weakened compared to his real self, and he did not know enough of his own power yet to take on Uchiha Madara...

"So the Uchiha are out looking for you?..." asked Naruto at the young woman.

Mito nodded seriously. "Yes...I was sent on a mission to gather some intelligence from the Uchiha, and it seems that they discovered me on the job." explained the girl with a little stress. "It seems that they know of my true identity as the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, and they wanted to either capture me or kill me."

Naruto nodded. "It is safe to assume that...with our clan being so close with the Senju Clan, it is only natural that the Uchiha would want to use our heiress as leverage against the Senju." grunted out the man with a bit on anger in his voice. "Those damn Uchiha's will do anything to get their way..."

The Uzumaki heiress nodded solemnly before she looked back at the man. "So are you feeling rested enough to travel now...we need to find a way out of here."

The blond man nodded and stood up. "I'm ready to go!" replied the man as he started to stretch his tendons and muscles.

Mito nodded with a smile. "Great, lets go!"

As Naruto ran alongside Mito inside the forest he couldn't help but feel nostalgic seeing the giant trees around him. It reminded him of the Forest of Death and the Chunin Exams...it was surreal to think that it has already been over twenty years since then. Naruto no longer held any friendship for Sasuke, but he still treasured his memories with Sakura and the rest of Rookie Nine. Over the years all of Naruto's childhood friends perished in the war, none of them survived. Naruto sighed inwardly at the thought of his friends...after his mission in the past, it was likely that all of them wouldn't even be born.

"I think we are going in the right direction..." said Mito breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. "It is about sun-down and we need to head west, so all we need is to follow the sun."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes..." muttered the man. "So the Uzumaki Clan is located in the south of here?"

Mito nodded and looked back with a smile. "That's right...I forgot you had never been home before." said the girl with a bright smile. "We have relocated to an island of the coast of Hi no Kuni, we moved there ten years ago and it has been great!"

Naruto smiled at the thought of going to the home of his ancestors. "It sounds great...I look forward to seeing it for the first time."

The two Uzumaki's continued to travel in silence through the forest, and they were almost at the edge of the place. So far there were no signs of movement around them and everything was going very smoothly...but Naruto was growing dubious. The way out of the forest was a walk out of the park, it was too easy. The man closed his eyes and stretched out his senses to chart out a mental map of his surroundings...

True to his suspicion, Naruto sensed a few signatures of negative emotions trailing behind them...they were about a hundred feet back and they were deliberatly trying to be discreet. Naruto narrowed his eyes and acted like nothing happened before looking across a little at Mito.

"Mito-san...is the location of the Uzumaki Clan a secret?" asked Naruto softly.

Mito was a little surprised at the question and just nodded. "Apart from us Uzumaki's and the Senju Clan, no one really knows of our location."

Naruto nodded and inwardly sighed at the trusting Mito. The girl was still young and inexperienced...that much was very obvious. He could have been a converted Uzumaki who was spying on the them for other clans. Mito was far too trusting and that was definitely not a good sign for the girl. But back to Naruto's main issue...it was safe to assume that the Uchiha were purposely letting them escape in order to shadow them...they wanted to know where the Uzumaki Clan were located.

"Okay Mito-san...don't act any differently." muttered Naruto as he continued to run forward with his clan heiress. "There are about ten Uchiha's following us a hundred feet back..." Mito's eyes widened but managed to hold back any sudden movements. "They are purposely letting us go in order to follow behind us, they want to find out where our clan in located."

Mito was angry that she did not notice and discreetly grunted in acknowledgement. "Okay...so we should confront the now."

Naruto shook his head very little. "No...while that may end their pursuit, it may also attract the attention of other Uchiha's near them...we have to get rid of them as quickly and silently as we can."

The heiress nodded in agreement. "Alright...but I am not so much of a fighter myself." said the girl a little shamefully. "I am more of a medic and stealth Kunoichi."

The blond man smiled kindly at the girl. "Well this is where I come in...don't worry Mito-san, just leave everything to me."

Naruto knew exactly how quickly himself and Mito were moving, and the Uchiha were doing their best to stay at a uniform length away from them, so it was safe to reason that the Uchiha were traveling at the same speed. There was about one hundred feet distance between the Uzumaki and their pursuiters, and based on their speed it would take them about ten seconds to clear one hundred feet. Naruto smiled to himself as he channel some more chakra to his feet, and readied his Hiraishin Jutsu Shiki.

Over the years Naruto had gained complete control over his Father's **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, and he could even plant the Jutsu-Shiki through the sole of his feet. So for the next ten seconds, Naruto planted five Jutsu-Shiki's on the five branches he stepped on, and right at the end of those ten seconds...Naruto struck.

Mito was shocked to see Naruto suddenly disappear, he was so fast she couldn't see his movements at all. The girl stopped in her tracks and looked backwards at the sight...it was safe to say that she was stunned. It was the same Jutsu Naruto had used before to defeat most of the Uchiha, but Mito hadn't seen it's true effectiveness. As soon as Mito turned back she saw the sight of Naruto slicing open all ten of the Uchiha's jugulars...in under a split-second.

The Uchiha's had no chance to even fight back...they didn't even know what hit them. In less than a second they were all cut down like sheep to the slaughter...and all the would have seen was a flash of Naruto's blond hair.

"I-Incredible..." muttered Mito in awe at her fellow Uzumaki's power.

Naruto was standing over the fallen corpses of the Uchiha with a blank look on his face as he gripped his fists together. That brief use of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** allowed Naruto to judge the amount of power he had left. Using the Hiraishin didn't use up any sort of chakra when he was just teleporting himself, but it would show him the capacity of his body and the size of his chakra reserves. So far Naruto concluded that he was left with the chakra of an averge Kage...it was still plenty to work with, but not nearly as much as what he had back in his time.

_'I need to work on developing a larger reserve...I would need it later on if I am to fight Uchiha Madara...' _

Naruto still had to try out his other Jutsu, most importantly his Rasengan and the Kage Bunshin. Naruto was sure that the Rasengan would be no problem at all seeing that his chakra control should have improved at the loss of part of his chakra, but his Kage Bunshin would probably be halved in number. Having gain so much experience and skills as a Shinobi, Naruto would rarely produce mass amount of clones to fight anymore, but he would still use them for training...losing the ability to use mass amounts of clones would slow his progress down quite a bit.

With a sigh Naruto jumped back to his future leader and offered her a smile. "There...lets get going now."

Mito was still looking at the man in awe and just nodded a little. "T-That was amazing!" exclaimed the girl with glee. "I've never seen anyone move so fast before!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's innocence and happiness, it made him feel nice inside. "Thank you Mito-san...hopefully my skills will allow me back into the clan."

The heiress nodded enthusiastically. "I am sure that my Tou-chan would be delighted to have someone like you in our clan!" chirped the girl happily as she hopped a little. "Lets hurry back, I have to introduce you to my Tou-chan!"

* * *

The End!

Well that was the second chapter of Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan, and I hope you all liked it! XD

Some of you may have noticed that the general behavior of the Uzumaki members in the story are rather happy and excentric people; I will say that I wrote them like that on purpose. It want to make the Uzumaki Clan a happy and compassionate clan that is unique in the Elemental Nations, sort of like how the Fairy Tail Guild is in Fiore. The Uzumaki's will not be as choatic or crazy as Fairy Tail is, but I think you all get the point.

Again, the pairing for this story is **Naruto x Mito**! There will be absolutely no harem or a second woman, Naruto will only be will Mito and no more!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Welcome Home

I Don't Own Naruto!

Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan - Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto had a smile on his face as he sped across a part of the expansive ocean alongside Uzumaki Mito. The young woman was correct, the location of the Uzumaki Clan was just off the coast of Hi no Kuni, Naruto could already sense from chakra signatures from where he was. Naruto was happy about going to his official clan home for the first time ever; these people were literally his family; one that he desperately needed when he was a child.

The Uzumaki had always wondered about his family when he was an orphan back in Konoha, and he never thought that he would one day actually join the original Uzumaki Clan. The Masters of Fuinjutsu had been destroyed along with their village in the Second Shinobi World War, and Naruto had always been a little angry about it, but now he had a chance to change things.

Naruto plans to make the Uzumaki Clan the strongest in the Elemental Nations; a clan that will be more revered and praised than the Uchiha and Senju. The restoration of the Uzumaki Clan had been a side-goal in Naruto mind even back in his own time; he wanted to repopulate his lost clan by himself after the war, but there was an easier way.

By bringing the Uzumaki Clan up to the top of the Elemental Nations would allow Naruto to go to war with the Uchiha Clan, and he would use that to destroy Uchiha Madara before he could ever become so powerful. This would bring a great change to the future, and Naruto knew that perfectly, but it was a needed change. It was clear that the formation of the Shinobi Villages was a great idea that helped the world a grea deal, but Naruto will tweak it a little. Naruto will wipe out the Uchiha Clan before the establishment of any village, and that will bring a complete end to the cycle of hatred.

"We are almost there Naruto-san!" chirped Mito happily as she was very excited to finally return home.

Naruto nodded back with a smile on his face. "Yes...I can sense some people already."

Mito looked over at Naruto and winked. "When we get back, I will introduce you to Tou-chan..." said the girl as Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "I know you are an Uzumaki and you belong here with us, but you still have to be passed by the leader first."

"That is very understandable." replied Naruto calmly. "I look forward to meeting the leader of our clan."

Mito giggled and looked back ahead. "Tou-chan might be a lot different that what you imagine...that tends to be the general result of everyone meeting Tou-chan for the first time."

Naruto didn't know what Mito was refering to but nodded either way; inside his head Naruto was thinking that the leader of his clan would be something like the Sandaime Hokage...an old man with a lifetime of experience to offer his young children. Of course Naruto had heard many things about the Uzumaki leader, Uzumaki Genryusai. Back in his own time Naruto had researched extensively about the past and it's people, and the one he paid the most attention to was his ancestor Uzumaki Genryusai.

Not much were known about the old Uzumaki leader, but the books did describe him as as great leader who had the love and admiration of his people. Naruto held respect for the man just because of that face; his ancestor was a man who cared for his home and family, and that was all Naruto looked for in a leader. In Naruto's eyes, the leader's most important trait is to motivate and encourage his people, as long as he is able to do that strength may not nessecarily be needed.

Soon the two Uzumaki's made it to the main gate of the Uzumaki Clan compound, and Naruto was surprised at the enormous size of the structure. Naruto could tell that it was not a regular gate; it had many layers of seals encryted on it's surface, and from what he deduced Naruto found that if one was to try to break the gate with force, the gate would automatically absorb the chakra used by the trespasser and use it to enforce it's own defenses. It was truly an impressive gate guarding the home of all Uzumaki's.

Mito had a smile on her face as she walked up to the gate and placed her hand on some sort of talisman. "I'm home..." whispered the young woman as she channelled some chakra through the talisman and the giant bolts and gears of the gate started to shift.

Naruto stood behind Mito with a serious expression on his face as he readied himself for meeting with his clan...

"MITO-CHAN!" shrieked a girl who was no older than Mito as she ran out of the gate as soon as it was opened.

Mito smiled brightly at the sight of the other girl and ran towards her with her arms opened. "Asuka-chan!" cried Mito as she hugged her best friend as hard as she could.

Asuka was a girl who had the same shade of hair as Mito; the traditional Uzumaki red. She tied her hair into a braided ponytail that reached the top of her back. Naruto mused at the fact that Asuka was dressed like a young cow-girl, she had a peach-colored vest over a pink shirt with blue jeans, and to top it off she had a white cowboy hat on her head. It was certainly not normal for people to dress so conspicuously as a Ninja, but it look worked on the girl and Naruto thought she was quite cute.

"Mito-obachan!" cried another voice as a small boy no older than the age of ten ran out of the gate. "You're home!"

Mito pulled away from Asuka and desperately reached to wrap the boy in her arms. "Ren-chan!" cried Mito as a few drops of tears escaped her eyes.

Naruto smiled a little at the sight; it seems that Mito has been desperately missed during her mission. While he looked at the young boy Naruto couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic; the boy's face reminded him a little of Konohamaru. The boy was clearly younger than Naruto's surrogate brother, but their facial structures were a little similar. The Uzumaki boy had a shade of red hair that was like Mito's, but his was a little darker and was spiky as well.

Asuke wiped the tears from her eyes. "What took you so long Mito-chan, we were all so worried?!" asked the girl as a crowd began to emerge from behind the gate, most of them were just the civilians of the clan, and they were happy that their future leader made it home safe.

Mito looked up at her friend as she craddled the boy's head against her chest. "I had some problems during my mission so I was late..." said the girl a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry for worrying you all."

Naruto had widened eyes as he gazed upon the growing crowd of people behind the gate...they almost all had red hair. Naruto felt surreal thinking that everyone in front of him were Uzumaki's; a clan of people who had all perished during his own time. Naruto had only seen a few Uzumaki's in his life...but most of them except his mother were kind of weird the moment he met them, he had never just met a normal Uzumaki before.

Looking into the crowd with his sentimental eyes, Naruto felt happy. These were his people...his family. These people shared the same blood as him; they were related. The happy and carefree faces of the Uzumaki's made Naruto think of his days back in Konoha when it was still peaceful...their smiles were very similar.

"You're home..." said an emotional voice that sliced through all other chatter. "Mito-chan..."

Mito looked over, with tears in her eyes, at the origin of the voice, and she saw her parents standing there with relieved smile of their own. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!" cried the heiress to the clan as she ran forward and leaped into the comfort of her parents' arms like a little girl.

Genryusai and Retsu happily accepted their daughter into their arms and hugged her lovingly. "I knew you would make it home..." muttered the leader of the clan with a smile on his face. "I was so very worried, but I knew you would come back to us."

Retsu smiled as her daughter nodded into their arms. "Yes...welcome home Mito-chan."

Naruto smiled at the sight with happiness with a hint of amusement. The Uzumaki Clan was certainly very different from the Uchiha Clan. It was amazing that the heiress of the clan could still be such a little girl in front of so many people in public. No to mention that the leaders of the village looked more like an old retired couple who would rather play with grandchildren than to lead their clan into greatness. While it may seen obsurd and ridiculous to other clans, Naruto would his clan's affectionate nature to each other to be wonderful and warm...after all, a clan or village should be a huge family that cares for each other. A strong bond between members of the clan would benefit it's power more than anysort of training could bring.

Genryusai's eyes finally landed on Naruto; the old man had noticed the young man standing before him a few minutes ago, but he decided to enjoy his reunion with his daughter before he talked to the mysterious young man...

"And who might this young man be?..." asked Genryusai as he led everyone's attention to the blond man.

Naruto was surprised at the sudden attention to him and was immediately brokwn out of his stupor. "Hello sir..." said the young man politely with a smile on his face.

Mito pulled back from her embrace with her parents and smiled. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, he was the one who saved me on the mission!"

People in the area were all surprised that the blond man was an Uzumaki, and more shocked that he saved their heiress on her mission. Asuka and Ren both looked at Naruto with appreciation and smiled at him kindly for saving their precious best friend and aunt. Retsu smiled when she sensed the man's chakra and found that he was in face an Uzumaki; only their own clam members would have such peculiar chakra.

Genryusai walked closer to Naruto with his thin eyes locked into the young man's own azure orbs. "Uzumaki...Naruto?"

Naruto nodded with a blank look on his face. "Hai..."

The leader of the Uzumaki's nodded before he cracked a smile. "Well...please come in and let me treat you to a cup of tea, we have a lot to discuss."

The blond Uzumaki nodded his head. "Of course sir."

* * *

For the first time in his life Naruto set foot into a place where it belonged solely to his family and nobody else. While it may not have been as glorious and prosperous as Konoha was back in his own time, it was near perfection in his eyes. This was what he yearned to see. Children in the streets walking along with their parents happily while eating some treat. The general mood of the village was happy and festive, something Naruto had not seen for over twenty years.

Very much like Konoha, there were many stands and stores opened for daily customers of the village, and they have Naruto a huge sense of nostalgia. He could smell the delightful aroma of steamed buns and grilled squid in the air, the soft sound the wind through trees around him, and the peculiar scent of the ocean seeping from the outskirts of the village. The place was disturbingly like Konoha, and Naruto felt a lump in his throat as he walked through the busy and happy street with his ancestors.

Just seeing these people gave Naruto hope and encouragement that he could really change the future...he needed to change the future. Naruto will never allow Uchiha Madara to construct his evil plot again, he would die before he would allow the Uchiha's plan to come to fruitation. It was the smiles and laughter of people that he needed to protect; even after so many years of war and violent, Naruto believed that true peace is ever possible and he will achieve it.

Mito, who was walking next to her mother, looked on at Naruto with wonder. She had just met the man less than a day ago and he had already made a huge impact in her life. Without Naruto saving her from the forest...Mito shuddered at the thought of being captured by the Uchiha. The man had saved her life and she would make sure that he would have a place in his home...

Retsu looked over at her daughter before she wrapped and arm around her shoulder. "Are you alright, Mito-chan?"

Mito nodded and smiled over at her mother. "Yes Kaa-chan, I am just tired."

Retsu nodded while knowing that there was something else bothering her daughter. The matriarch sighed inwardly as she continued to walk towards the main office of her husband's. As a Kunoichi of over thirty years, Retsu could read people very well, and she saw that the young man walking in front of her was hiding something. Retsu was quite sure that the man had no hostile intent towards them, but that did not stop her form being a little dubious about his character.

Genryusai looked ahead and saw that they were nearly at his office. "We are here, Naruto-san."

Naruto looked over at the man, momentarily out of his good time of looking around the village, and nodded. "Hai." said the young man with more happiness than he had before, which the old man had noticed.

The leader of the Uzumaki's smiled at the young man. "Are you having a good time just looking around?"

The blond nodded with a happy smile on his face. "Yes...its really has been a while since I have been in such a happy place." said Naruto with a sense of sombre undertone that Genryusai found familiar. "It is refreshing to see that some places still have peace in times of turmoil."

Genryusai found that the emotions in Naruto's eyes were really, and he was slight more at peace. "We try very hard to keep our peaceful lifestyle afloat, but that is becoming more and more difficult in these times."

The group of Uzumaki's walked into a large building with traditional Japanese design. It was the size of the Hokage Building back in Konoha, but this was much less like a military headquarter, it was more like a normal large mansion for some rich folk. Naruto was delighted by the excess amount of sakura trees that decorated the perimeter of the large building in a parallel pattern, he had always loved the sight and smell of sakura trees, they made him feel at peace.

Naruto followed his future leader strictly as they passed by some guards who were guarding the building with some serious facade on their face, which made Naruto feel a little familiar seeing that he had grown use to being in a militaristic environment. The group of Uzumaki's trekked up some impressive wooden stairs with it's own guards, and after another minute of traveling they finally made it to the main office of the Uzumaki leader.

It was guite a grand office in Naruto's opinion; it had a large double door that had intricate designs of various whirlpools on them, and when opened it revealed a room that was chiseled out of marble, literally. The floor was completely forged out of marble with black and white patterns, while the walls were made out of several large stones of iron covered with black marble plating. The shelves on the sides of the room also held impressive collections of antiques and art pieces. Overall the room was fitting for a man like Uzumaki Genryusai.

Naruto stood in front of Genryusai's desk as the leader claimed his usual seat. "I must thank you for saving my daughter, Naruto-san."

The blond man smiled and shook his head lightly. "It was the right thing to do, Genryusai-sama." replied Naruto humbly. "I would never let a group of Shinobi all target one woman..."

Mito, who was standing beside her Father's seat had a smile on her face, she was still very grateful that Naruto had gone out of his way to save her. Retsu was also glad that the man had saved her daughter, but she needed to know if he had any sort of ulterior motive. The matriarch of the Uzumaki clan moved next to her daughter and husband, getting a full view of the interview.

The old man leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk. "Please don't think of me as rude...but before you saved my daughter, did you know who she was?"

Mito was shocked at the blatant question of Naruto's motive. "Tou-chan!" exclaimed the girl with a bit of anger.

"It's alright..." interupted Naruto before the girl could say anymore. "I don't take any offense to that." Mito grunted and crossed her arms together, she was still not happy about how cynical her Father was being. "But to answer you question Genryusai-sana, no...I did not know who Mito-sama was before I rescued her."

Genryusai nodded, apparently satisfied. "So, what were you doing in that area of Hi no Kuni in the first place...that area belongs to the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto's eyes clouded at little at the mention of the Uchiha, but composed himself immediately. "I was actually looking for the Uzumaki Clan...I've been looking for this place for quite some time now." said the blond as Genryusai and Retsu remained emotionless. "I have been searching all over Hi no Kuni and was just passing by that forest when I ran into Mito-sama...honestly I didn't even know that I was in Uchiha Territory."

Retsu finally spoke up. "I can sense that you are indeed an Uzumaki..." said the woman as her husband nodded along. "Can you please tell me where you were for the majority of your life...it seems that you are not entirely from the Uzumaki Clan?"

Mito looked over at Naruto and paid close attention as he spoke. "My Father was not an Uzumaki, but my Mother was and I inherited my Uzumaki chakra from her." explained the man politely to both his leader and his leader's wife. "I have always lived in the outskirts of Mizu no Kuni with my parents...until they were killed by several Uchiha's a few years ago." Everyone noticed that hate in Naruto's eyes when he mention the Uchiha Clan.

Genryusai nodded. "I am sorry for your parents...no matter what, they are a part of our clan."

Naruto nodded before he continued his tale. "I didn't know about our clan when I was younger...my parents had always kept it a secret from me." said the young man as he looked down a little. "I only found out after their death in their will...they told me to return to the clan so I would have a home again." Mito was sympathized her new friend and wanted him to join the Uzumaki's big family. "After that I began to train harder on my skills while I looked for the clan...and that brings me here."

Retsu nodded her head, satisfied for the moment. "Many of our clan members had departed the clan several decades ago...it was after a great war and some of us really wanted to leave to become normal civilians." said the lady with a rather sad voice. "Your Mother was undoubtedly one of them...it is unfortunate that even after leaving she was still killed by the Uchiha."

Genryusai sighed and felt a little tired already. "So your mother was the one who taught you Ninjutsu?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, but my Father was also a Shinobi and he taught me as well...and I gained the power I have noe after their deaths."

"So you trained yourself for the past few years..." suggested Genryusai with a tiny hint of praise. "I assume that you training has worked, seeing that you were able to save my daughter."

Mito smiled and nodded rather enthusiastically. "Yeah, I have never seen anyone as fast as Naruto-san before, not even Hashirama or Tobirama are as fast as him!" exclaimed the girl as her parents were shocked at the news. "He defeated all ten Uchiha's chasing me in under a second, I never thought anyone could be so fast!"

Retsu looked over at Naruto. "So are you a Taijutsu focus Ninja, Naruto-san?"

Naruto shook his head negatively. "No...I am a Fuinjutsu user, what Mito-san saw me do early was a result of Fuinjutsu."

Genryusai as surprised and pressed on the topic. "Really?..." asked the old man as his daughter nodded along.

Naruto nodded and looked into his leader's eyes. "Yes, I use a Jutsu my parents created; **Hiraishin no Jutsu**." said the young man, ignoring the looks on the other for the moment. "I know that the Senju Clan has a similar Jutsu, but I assure you that mine is different." Naruto had seen the Niidaime use his form of Hiraishin before, but it was nowhere was fast or versatile as his Father's version. Even the Niidamie admited that the Yondaime was much faster than he was.

Mito had widened eyes. "I have seen Tobirama use something with that name before...but it was nowhere as fast as what you used."

Naruto nodded. "My **Hiraishin no Jutsu **is not pure speed, it is a Space-Time Ninjutsu." said the young man as his audience was once again shocked. "By placing a certain Jutsu-Shiki in one place, I open a hole in our dimension and travel to that same place instantaneously." Naruto looked over at Mito. "That is what I did before...I placed my marker on the branches we stepped on, and when the Uchiha's were on the same branch I teleported to my markers to catch them by surprise."

Genryusai and Retsu were both surprised by the power the young man had. "That is really quite an impressive Jutsu, Naruto-san." said the leader with a small smile on his face. "You will definitely make a name for yourself in the future with such power in your possession."

Naruto bowed a little at the compliment. "Thank you, Genryusai-sama."

Retsu stepped forward a little. "That being said, Naruto-san, even with all your power and potential...you still want to join the clan?" asked the lady seriously. "You can easily make youself a good name out there without the clan...and that would probably allow you more gain as well, why would you want to join us?"

Naruto smiled. "For one reason, I am just fulfilling what my parents wanted of me...they wanted me to join back into the clan and I want to follow their advice." said the young man with a look of reminence on his face.

Mito stepped forward as well. "Is there anything else?"

Naruto nodded. "Secondly...I am quite a family orientated guy, and I want to be with my family." said the young man sincerely and attracted the smiles of the other in the room. "The few years of travelling alone really showed me that I need a home...I want to have a place to return to after a long day." The other noticed the rather solemn look on Naruto's face at the moment. "I want to belong to someplace..."

Mito couldn't stand it anymore; she walked up to Naruto and place her hands on his shoulders. "Well you stay right here with us!" exclaimed the girl with conviction that surprised everyone in the room. "You are an Uzumaki and you belong here with your family!"

Naruto was genuinely touched by the the girl's words. The whole back-story was a plot Naruto and Kurama had ome up with back in their own time; they needed a background for Naruto to have back in time, so they conjured up a tweaked version of Minato and Kushina's story. Even though the story was not exactly true, Naruto's feelings and emotions were real, and seeing Mito so willing to accept him into the clan really made him happy.

"Is that...really okay?" asked Naruto as he looked at Genryusai.

The old man stood and walked over to his wife. "Despite everything...you are still an Uzumaki and you belong here at home." said the man with a smile on his face. "I gladly accept you back into our clan, and you better work harder than the others...you are several years late." joked the man with a small laugh.

Retsu also nodded and smiled. "You may not have grown up with us here, but this is still your family home and you should be here with us."

Naruto actually felt relief and happiness as he was accepted with opened arms. "Thank you..." said the young man with the most genuine tone he could muster.

Mito giggled happily and wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm. "Welcome home, Naruto-san!"

Naruto had to supress a tear of joy from escaping his eye. "Thank you so much..."

For the majority of his life, all Naruto ever wanted was a family, and he had never had one. All the suppressed feelings bubbled up to the surface of Naruto's mind, and even a hardened War General like himself had to hold back the sheer happiness he felt. He was finally truly with his family...he had joined the Uzumaki Clan, a place that he was born to be in...

_'I promise...I will never let the Uzumaki Clan be destroyed.' _silently thought the man with a smile on his face. _'This is my home...and I will protect it with my life!'_

* * *

The End!

That was the third installment of Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan, and I hope you all liked it.

Just on a side note, Genryusai and Retsu are just names that stood out to me when I was writting the last chapter, the have nothing to do with Bleach!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	4. Test

I Don't Own Naruto!

Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan - Chapter 4

* * *

It has been many years since Naruto had been so in peace. When the Uzumaki was back in his own time, he was used to living in constant change. Their forces would be in one place in the morning and another by nighfall, and that made Naruto yearn for a stable home. It was depressing to say the least that Naruto had to travel back in time to the Era of Warring States to find peace in his own life.

After speaking with the higher-ups of the Uzumaki Clan, Mito had led Naruto over to a home that was at the heart of the village. It belonged to the Uzumaki Clan and Genryusai would rent these homes out to his Shinobi to live in. All Naruto had to do for rent was to pay a feeble 2000 ryo a month, which was basically the pay of a simple B-ranked mission.

Naruto was very happy to live in a home again rather than a camp. He may not look like it, but Naruto enjoyed decorating his own home and making it into his own image. He loved that he finally had a place that he could call his own and he could alter it much as he wanted without having to move every few hours. Back in his own time, and before his untimely death, Kakashi would often tease Naruto for buying different items whenever they would pass through a town.

"How are you liking this place?" asked Mito with a smile on her face.

Naruto turned his sight back to the beautiful woman and nodded with a smile. "I love it; thank you again, Mito-sama."

The red haired lady placed her hands on her hips and have Naruto a look. "Just call me Mito, I was never one for formalities."

The blond chuckled and nodded back. "Okay...than please just call me Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he looked around his house. It was of average size, about 1000 sq feet, and it was very efficient. It had two bedrooms, a full kitchen, one full bathroom, and a nice little balcony that had a perfect view of the village. It was much nicer then the run-down little apartment Naruto had back in Konoha, and was heaven compared to his tent during the war. The house was still a bit too empty for Naruto's tastes, and he wanted to buy some paintings or decorations to fill the house up.

Mito smirked and leaned against a wall. "Are you planning to buy something for your house?"

Naruto smirked back and nodded. "You read my mind Mito, do you know any good stores?"

The Uzumaki heiress nodded. "Follow me Naruto, I'll show you around town."

Mito led her new friend through the busy streets of the Uzumaki village, and they attracted quite a bit of attention around them. It has been less than a day since Naruto had arrived in the village, and the news of him saving the heiress had been floating around town quite quickly. It was unusual for the people to know that a wayward Uzumaki young man had saved the heiress out of chance, in a way they thought that Naruto and Mito were destined to meet some how.

Naruto was not bothered at all by the people around him staring at him blatantly, he had grown used to it when he was the Supreme Commander of his Allied Forces. Instead, Naruto focus most of his attention at the lively and happy atmostphere of the village, it made him really happy to see other being so at peace. People were joking and laughing the streets, and strangers had great courtesy for one another. The cynical population Naruto and grown used to was gone...or hadn't been born yet.

For the next hour Mito showed Naruto the main stores of the village, not only the furniture stores, but also the supermarkets and general stores. Naruto, by the end of the hour had bought enough to fill his house up quite a bit...luckily for Naruto he had brought back quite a bit of money from his time. Naruto sealed everything he bought into a simple scroll that he sealed into his wrist, it really was very convenient.

Mito had her hands intwined behind her back and a smile on her face. "So how are you liking the village so far?" chirped the girl happily.

Naruto smiled at Mito's innocence and nodded. "I love it already, it's great to know that I have a home again."

The Heiress smiled brightly. "Thats great!" exclaimed the girl gladly. "I'm sure you will like it more and more!"

It was still a surprise to Naruto that the legendary Uzumaki Mito; one of the strongest Kunoichi to ever live, would be such a childish girl at the moment. Mito greatly reminded Naruto of himself when he was younger; a young and eager person who wanted to become a strong Ninja. Naruto was glad that Mito was still her innocent self, he knew better than anyone, that when one officially becomes a Shinobi, they would never be the same ever again.

Naruto was still who he was in his youth by a margin...he knew that he would no longer be as naive or as brash, but he was still Uzumaki Naruto. But becoming more cynical and dubious were facts that Naruto cannot deny. The mature Naruto would always check his back; he would always question every stranger; he would never allow a defect to join his army; and he would never leave any loose ends. The life of a Shinobi had turned out to be nothing like what Naruto thought it was when he was a kid...it was much more realistic and harsh, and that was absolute.

"Mito-chan!" cried a happy Asuka as she ran over to her best friend.

Mito smiled over at the red haired cow-girl. "Hey Asuka-chan!"

Asuka stopped in front of Naruto and Mito with a bright smile on her face. "I finally found you, I had been looking for you for half an hour already!"

The Heiress looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, but I was helping Naruto get somethings for his home."

Naruto nodded and smiled at Asuka. "Yes..."

Asuka place a hand on her hips and smirked at Naruto. "So you really are an Uzumaki...I was wondering if Genryusai-sama would allow you to stay."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes, Genryusai-sama was most kind and understanding; from now on I am official a part of the Uzumaki Clan." said the man as Mito nodded at his words.

Asuka nodded and offered her hand to Naruto. "Well welcome aboard Naruto-san, I am Uzumaki Asuka, nice to meet you."

The lone blond Uzumaki graciously gripped Asuka's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, Asuka-san, I hope to work with you sometime in the future."

Naruto's words reminded Mito of something important. "That's right, Tou-chan haven't official given you a rank yet!"

"Rank?..." muttered Naruto softy as he wondered if the ranking for Shinobi were still the same as his time.

Mito nodded as she face Naruto fully. "Yes, in our clan, Shinobi and Kunoichi all have individual ranks, and Tou-chan assigns them according to skills." explained the girl as she looked up to the sky absentmindedly in thought. "Just like the Senju Clan, we classify our Shinobi as Genin, Chunin and Jounin, with the last one being the most skilled." Naruto nodded in understanding while silently glad that the ranking system was the same. "Based on what I saw of your skills, I believe you should be a Jounin."

Asuka rose a brow in surprise. "Really?..." asked the girl to her best friend. "He's that strong...he looks to be our age."

Naruto looked sheepish as Mito nodded assuringly. "Yes, Naruto's skill are definitely good, I'll even say that he might give Tobirama a run for his money!" announced the Heiress as Asuka eyes widened. "I'm not so sure with Hashirama, but I know Naruto would be able to hold his own against him."

Naruto was a humble man, but the kind words of Mito gave him a jolt of pride; afterall, it is not everyday that one is praised by the legendary Uzumaki Mito that he could potentially be equal to the Shodai and Niidaime Hokage. But these thought brought Naruto to the main question; was he really in the league of the Shodai and Niidaime? Naruto had fought alongside the two great men when they were in their reanimated forms, and he noticed that he was equal with them then...but he no longer had control over Kurama so that left him on the disadvantage...although the two Hokage's were now normal human and were not as strong as they would be when resurrected, so Naruto would conclude that they were not far off in power.

Asuka suddenly had a smirk on her face. "Well you sure have a lot of faith in him Mito-chan, is someone crushing on her savior?..." asked the girl with wiggling eyebrows.

Naruto was amused but Mito blushed and spluttered at her friend. "Quite kidding around Asuka!" cried the embarassed heiress indignified. "I was being serious here!"

Asuka giggled and crossed her arms together. "Well I was serious as well...and the blush on your face isn't helping your case."

Seeing that Mito was getting very flustered, Naruto intervined and saved the poor girl from further awkwardness. "That's enough for now Asuka-san...Mito is already flustered enough." said Naruto casually with a smile on his face. "Do you two know of a good Ramen stand around here...I am really craving for some."

Mito was glad that she was out of the spotlight and nodded to Naruto's question. "You have good taste Naruto, there is a great Ramen place here in the village!" said Mito with a smile on her face. "We go there a lot!"

Asuka grinned and nodded along. "It looks like we have another Ramen lover!" exclaimed the girl as she linked her arm with Mito's. "Lets go pay Ichiya-san another visit!"

Naruto gladly followed his two fellow Uzumaki's through one of the mellow streets in the village. It was reaching evening and the sun was beginning to set, marking the first day of Naruto back in the past. Naruto's own evaluation for his travel to the past has so far been very successful, in less a day he had already joined the Uzumaki Clan, which was much faster than the predicted three months. It seems that his ancestor's clan was much more lenient than he imagined; even the leader of the village hadn't suspected him.

While it was certainly a good thing for Naruto, he couldn't help but worry for the future of his clan. The Uzumaki's were far too trusting, and that might very well lead to their downfall even if they were powerful enough to last through the Great Wars. Naruto was glad that there was so much humanity in his clan, but keeping it's best interest in mind, Naruto planned to change the naive vantage point of his clan soon. The last thing Naruto wanted to do was to destroy the integrity and honor that made the Uzumaki Clan what it was, but the lack of integrity and honor were small prices to pay in order to stay in existance.

Naruto was broken out of his stupor when Mito patted him on the shoulder. "We're here, Naruto!" chirped the girl as she pointed up at a small stand named; _Ichiya's Ramen. _

Seeing the small Ramen stand made Naruto remember his dear surrogate uncle and his daughter. Ichiraku and his daughter had been the surrogate family Naruto desperately needed as a child, and he knew that without them he would have most likely lost himself in darkness. It will always be one of Naruto's greatest regret that he couldn't save them from death during one of Madara's terrible raids. The small ramen stand had een one of the less fortunate structures of Konoha, having beens truck by a stray paper bomb fired by one of the Uchiha's minions.

Asuka, still linked together with Mito, walked into the stand with a smile on her face. "Hey Ichiya-san, the usual please!"

Ichiya was a middle aged man with a kind fatherly look. He was a man with a tall stature and had short red hair that barely reached the back of his neck. He had on an apron that looked to be quite old considering all the grease spots on it, and his body shared the same delighten aroma with his small stand. The man had a smile on his face when he saw two of his regular customers stroll in, and not just because they were here for business.

"Mito-chan!" exclaimed the man happily as he stopped his cooking to greet Mito properly. "You're home!"

Mito smiled and nodded happily. "Of course I'm home, just your Ramen is enough motivation for me to survive any mission!"

Ichiya laughed heartedly and nodded. "Have whatever you want today Mito-chan, everything is on the house!" exclaimed the man excited. "I am celebrating that one of my best customers made it home safe and sound!"

Asuka pouted at the man and looked up at him with her puppy-dog eyes jutsu. "Ichiya-san...what about me?"

The cook laughed and patted Asuka on the head. "Of course you get it for free too, Asuka-chan!"

Naruto was amused by the whole situation and just sat down next to Mito on her right. It was delightful too see Mito and Asuka being on such good terms with Ichiya, it reminded Naruto of his time with Ichiraku and Ayame...

Ichiya finally saw Naruto and noticed that he was with Mito and Asuka. "And who is this handsome young man?..." asked the middle aged man as he looked at Naruto. "Are you either Mito-chan or Asuka-chan's boyfriend?"

Mito spluttered as Asuka giggled while Naruto just calmly shook his head negative. "I am not that lucky, Ichiya-san." said the blond man making Mito blush a little. "I am new in the village and these girls told me you have great ramen, so I decided to tag along."

Ichiya nodded with a smile before Asuka crept up against the table. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, he is the one who saved Mito on her mission." said the girl while grinning.

Mito nodded and Ichiya turned to Naruto with a big smile. "Oh!" yelled the man suddenly. "You saved Mito-chan!"

Naruto nodded discreetly. "Hai..."

Ichiya let out a hearty laugh. "Well it seems that I won't be charging a single person tonight!" exclaimed the man as Mito and Asuka giggled. "Friends get occasional complimentary dinners from me, and anyone who saved Mito-chan is a friend of mine!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Thank you very much, Ichiya-san."

* * *

After enjoying a delicious meal of Ramen with Mito and Asuka, Naruto returned to his new home and relaxed in his bed. The Ramen Ichiya made was delightful, it was almost as good as Ichirakus, but in the end, nothing will ever be as good as Ichiraku in Naruto's mind. The Uzumaki man had spent a few minutes hanging up the paintings that he bought, and placing some delicate decorations around the house. And one hour before midnight, Naruto made it to bed and enjoyed a night of carefree sleep.

The mornings of the village was filled with humming birds singing a peaceful song for the early risers, and that included Naruto. It was perhaps out of wartime habit, but Naruto was glad that he woke up in time to listen to a sympony of chirps from his friendly neighbors out on his porch. Being close to nature had become a habit to Naruto in recent years, and he had developed a habit of sleeping atop of trees instead of a tent when traveling through a forest, he just found it more serene.

"This is good coffee..." mumbled Naruto quietly to himself as he enjoyed a cup of steaming goodness in his living room.

Already, Naruto could sense many people passing by the street just beyond his front door, going on early missions for the clan. During dinner the previous night, Naruto had learnt from Mito and Asuka that the Shinobi Corp of the village was entirely made out of Uzumaki members. There was not one Shinobi that was not an Uzumaki in the force, and that surprised Naruto. Seeing how loose the suspicion was with the higher-ups of the village, Naruto expected the village to allow refugees of other clans to join, but apparently the village was quite strict when it came to non-Uzumaki members.

Naruto just shook his head at how bad his village was handling it's power. While being kind and helpful to Uzumaki members were good, it allows a rift to exist in the security of the village. If one could find a defected Uzumaki, they could very well send him back to the village as a spy, and the village would easily let him in. Then being very strict of foreign Shinobi would limit the power the clan had within...if the Uzumaki were willing to accept some defected Shinobi from other clans, it would promote diversity in the force and create innovation.

Being such a isolationist was not exactly ideal to the island-bound clan...

A sudden knock on his front door pulled Naruto out of his train of thought. "Who is it?" asked Naruto as he opened the door.

On his front door step was surprisingly Uzumaki Mito. "Hey Naruto, good morning!"

Naruto smiled at the sight of the beautiful Mito and nodded. "Good morning to you too, Mito." said the man as he opened his door fully. "Please come in."

Mito nodded and walked inside the home with a bow. "Sorry for bothering you so early in the morning, Naruto."

The blond man waved her off with a smile. "No problem at all, I am an early riser, and I love your company."

The Uzumaki Heiress smiled and clapped her hands together. "I am actually here today to summon you to Tou-chan's office!" chirped the girl excitedly. "It seems that Tou-chan had decided to test your strength today so he could officially offer you a rank!"

Naruto smiled and the prospect of fighting some of his fellow Uzumaki's and nodded. "That's great, I've been meaning for a nice fight." announced Naruto with a smirk. "Lets go!"

Mito remained motionless and stopped Naruto with a hand. "Wait, shouldn't you change first?" asked the girl as she eyes Naruto's sleeping attire; just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Naruto smirked and made a handsign. "Kai!" chanted the man as his body was suddenly covered by a puff of smoke, and when it cleared he revealed Naruto changed into a battle uniform. Naruto's outfit consisted of a whole body, black combat suit, knee-length combat boots, a pair of arm braces, fingerless gloves, and a black combat vest that protected his torso. This was Naruto's usual fighting uniform inn the war, and it had done him well in recent years, so Naruto decided to bring it back with him.

Mito was suprised and had a look of bewilderment on her face. "Sugoi!" chirped the girl as she jumped up with a smile. "Can you teach me how to do that?!"

Naruto chuckled and patted Mito's head like she was a child. "Sure thing, Mito!"

Like the day before, Naruto headed towards the large structure that contained the office of the leader of the village. The place was rather close to Naruto's home, it was just a five minute walk away. There was a clean straight road that led directly to the building, and scenery in between were things that Naruto will learn to cherish. It was still early in the morning and people were just starting to set up their shops and stands, and the sight made Naruto feel like he was back in Konoha again.

Making it to the main office five minutes later, Naruto followed behind Mito into the ever winding hallways to the place once again. The blond Uzumaki was excited to test his power against another Uzumaki, he wanted to see if their Fuinjutsu was really as powerful as he had heard...

Knocking a few times on the marble double door, Mito walked in with Naruto close behind.

"Good morning, Tou-chan, I brought Naruto!" announced Mito as she stood beside her mother just like the day before.

Genryusai and Retsu both smiled a little at the young man. "How was your first night here at home, Naruto-kun?" asked the aged man kindly.

Naruto smiled and bowed a little. "It was great, I am already loving this village."

Retsu had a smile of her own and gave a slight nod. "That is good, we're glad."

Genryusai cleared his throat to signal that the casual conversation was over. "So, I assume Mito-chan had already told you the purpose of your coming here today?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai!"

Genryusai smirked and stood up. "Good!" said the man as he walked toward the door. "Follow me, Naruto-kun."

The blond Uzumaki was rather confused but listened to his leader's words either way. As the walked back out the main office and it's building, Naruto looked back and gave Mito a silent question, to which she just shrugged with a playful smile on her face. The walk continued to on for another few minutes until the group of Uzumaki's reached the edge of the village. Staring out, Naruto saw a vast field that looked to be a training ground with all it's targets and equipment in place.

As Naruto followed his leader into the large area, he was surprised to see that some people had already gathered at the egde of the field. He saw Asuka and the small boy that hugged Mito at the entrance the day before. If he had to guess, Naruto could say that there were almost fifty people waiting for them, and from what he could sense, most of them were Shinobi.

"These people are here to watch you, Naruto-kun." said Genryusai without looking back at the young man. "They all want to see how poweful is the man how saved the Heiress."

Naruto nodded and inwardly sighed. He really didn't want to extra attention so early, he still didn't have enough understanding of his power to demonstrate it in front of people yet. In order to gain power and respect within the clan, Naruto first had to prove himself as a skilled Shinobi, so he must not fail to impress in front of such a large crowd.

Genryusai walked Naruto straight to the center of the battlefield as Mito and Retsu stopped and joined the rest of the observants. "This test is to measure your skill, and what rank I should bestow you afterwards." explained the leader with a serious look on his face. "Please do the best you can, and if things go out of control, I will stop the battle." The leader of the clan made his way back to the crowd as he spoke. "Given your suggested prowess as a Shinobi, I have increased the level of difficultly...good luck, Naruto-kun"

Naruto stood motionlessly in the midst of the training field, and he could already sense five signatures around him. Silently, Naruto focused his chakra and readied himself to unseal his Hiraishin Kunai or his Katana when needed.

Suddenly, five shadows emerged from the trees and landed on all side of Naruto, creating a perfect pentagle around him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the masks on the men's faces; he knew than that he was up against one of the ANBU teams of the Uzumaki Clan. The blond man smirked inwardly, his leader really thought well of his skills given that he ordered a match between him and five other people who were on the same team.

Mito, on the sidelines with Asuka and Ren, gasped. "What is this?..." muttered the girl as she looked at her friend. "I thought it was the regular one on one?"

Mito's question though, was let unanswered as everyone was focused on the fight...

Naruto remained motionless and there was not a shred of fear in his eyes...his expression showed the face of a warrior, a man that was unfazed with the challenge presented to him. The blond Uzumaki smirked and finally got down into a combat position.

"Come on..."

At once, all five members of the ANBU team moved in swift cordination as they all unsteathed their blades and charged at Naruto. Each member attack at a 75 degree angle to the right, effectively sealing off all openings of their team attack. The reflection of the blades flashed on the face of Naruto, and a split-second before the attack could hit him, he quickly jumped up into the air. It seems that the ANBU team was use to such dodging techniques and instantly reacted to Naruto's newfound height.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**!" cried one member as another member unsealed some water from a scroll. The water formed into the shape of a dragon and it charged straight at Naruto the instant it gained momentum.

Naruto formed a quick handsign. "**Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu**!" muttered the blond man as he slashed his hand down and sent an invisible blade of wind straight through the water dragon. The blade of wind continued it path downwards and sliced into the ground as the two ANBU members jumped back.

The three other members of the team jumped up and hovered just above Naruto with their swords ready. "Again!" cried Naruto as he twisted his body in midair and slashed another blade of wind at his opponents. The ANBU members were not ready for that and tried as best as they could to lean backwards. The blade missed them by a tiny margin, but their blades were sliced clean in half.

Naruto landed back on the ground and focused his attention to the two ABNU members in front of him. The blond man unsealed his Katana from his wrist and channeled his wind chakra through the blade. A familiar vibration coursed through his arm as he held his blade to his side and ran towards his opponents at high speed. Before the two ANBU members could react, Naruto destroyed the swords in their hands and gave each of them a nasty cut on the shoulder.

Grunts of pain could be heard from the two ANBU members as blood spewed out of their body. "Good try..." whispered Naruto as he sped between them and landed two punches on their temples at lightning speed. The two men were instantly knocked out and fell to the ground unconsious. Naruto sense the other three very close behind him and spun backwards quickly. Naruto's blade sliced through their Kunai's and forced them back a few steps.

"**Futon: Atsugai**!" cried Naruto as a dome of condensed wind surrounded his body before it blasted forward at crushing verocity. The ground tore apart from the heavy wind and one of the three ANBU members was blasted into the distance, while the other two managed to pull off a **Kawarimi no Jutsu**.

Off to the sidelines, people were watching in shock as Naruto effortlessly dismantle the ANBU team like they were a Genin team. Genryusai himself was shocked to see that even with the increased difficulty, Naruto still fight as if he was not trying at all. Genryusai himself was rather proud of his ANBU teams as they were powerful and always got the job done, but today was not the case. Retsu was equally shocked, she assumed that Naruto would be very powerful and would be able to pass the test, but she expect some difficulty...not she utter ease.

Mito had a smirk on her face as she saw the shocked faces of the people around her. She had personally seen Naruto's prowess as a Ninja, and the battle with the ANBU team did not push Naruto to use the Jutsu he used against the Uchiha. Mito didn't even know why she was worried for Naruto before, she knew better than anyone present that Naruto would be able to battle the ANBU team with relative ease.

The two remaining members appeared behind Naruto and flared their chakra.

"**Katon: Ryudan no Jutsu**!"

"**Futon: Daitopa**!"

The mixture of the two elemental attacks created a large inferno that reached the height of fifty feet into the air, and it barreled towards Naruto at blinding speeds. The wind made the fire much faster and hotter; the Jutsu was scorching the ground beneath it as it travel towards it's intended target.

Naruto smirked and unsealed a scroll of his own. _'Time to show my Fuinjutsu!' _thought Naruto silently as he unsealed a pen from the scroll.

The crowd of Uzumaki's watched in amazement as Naruto started to write with his pen in the air; very quickly. In an instant, there was a Fire Seal hovering in the air, in between Naruto and the burning inferno. As the fire made contact with the seal, Naruto placed his palm directly at the center of his seal, and the fire chakra within Jutsu started to break down as it was absorbed into the seal. Every seal needed a container of some sort, and in this case, by placing his palm at the center of his custom seal, Naruto would absorb the chakra of the two ANBU members and use it as his own.

Naruto had made this sort of Fuinjutsu after he faced off against Hiruko, a man who recreated the **Meiton **Kekkei Genkai, which he used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Naruto found the idea great adaptable to Fuinjutsu, and he recreated a subversion of the ability using his sealing ink, and wind chakra to make the seal hover in front of his palm.

The two ANBU members were shocked to see their Jutsu disappear and couldn't react fast enough.

Naruto smirked as he appeared in front of the two ANBU members. "Here is your chakra back!" muttered the man as he pushed his hands forward and a blast of flames and wind struck the two members at point blank. The blast instantly knocked out and probably badly injured the two ANBU members. The two ANBU members were sent flying backwards a good distance before they fell to the ground in a beaten heap.

All were quiet as Naruto turned back to a speechless crowd. "Well..." started the blond Uzumaki. "Does this mean I am a Jounin?"

* * *

The End!

This is the end of the fourth chapter of Ambiton of the Uzumaki Clan, and I hope you all liked it! XD

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	5. True Peace

I Don't Own Naruto!

Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan - Chapter 5

* * *

The village was still buzzing from excitement because of the extraordinary abilities the newcomer had shown. It was ingenius to think that one could recreat the effects of Meiton using Fuinjutsu, and even more ingenius to succeed in doing so. Never, had anyone in the infamous clan of Fuinjutsu had though of using Fuinjutsu such a way, and Naruto's innovation had provided proof to many people in the village that Fuinjutsu was not limited to scrolls and writting.

Uzumaki Mito had a smile on her face as she saw the astonished look on her father's face. Mito knew that her Father had always wanted to powerful lone Shinobi to be born into the Uzumaki Clan, so that they would no longer have to depend on the Senju Clan if they were targeted by singular powerful Shinobi's. Mito herself, while a talented Kunoichi in her own right, was not as gifted as the powerhouses that were her childhood friends.

Senju Tobirama and Senju Hashirama were two of the most powerful people Mito knew. Since they were children, the Senju Clan had been in war, and the Uzumaki's had often aided them in battle. Mito could still remember the other Senju Brothers that have died in the past, she was good friends with them too. Mito noticed that Tobirama became more and more stoic and serious as he aged, and that was perfectly fine given his harsh past experiences with war...

Senju Hashirama, on the other hand, hadn't really changed at all. The happy boy Mito once knew was a happy man today. The current leader of the Senju Clan had always been like a kind a gentle older brother to Mito, and she will always treasure him as one of her most precious people. Mito's parents had told her about the potential marriage between herself and Hashirama...the young woman had been conflicted about her own feelings at first, but soon she figured out that the love she had for Hashirama was familial love, not romantic love.

Mito was a little guilty about declining the marriage offer, since she had noticed that Hashirama had grown to love her romatically, but she wanted to marry a man she truly loved...

"Mito-chan..." said a sudden voice beside the Heiress that knocked her out of her stupor. "Are you okay?"

Mito smiled and nodded over at Asuka. "I'm fine...just thinking about stuff."

Asuka grinned and drapped an arm over Mito's shoulders. "Is someone still thinking about, Naruto?" teased the cow-girl as Mito blushed a little even though she wasn't thinking of Naruto. "Admit it girl, you have a crush on him!"

Mito's blush flared as she pushed her friend away. "Shut up!" exclaimed the embarassed girl. "I do not have a crush on him, I only met him a few days ago!"

Asuka continued to grin slyly. "That doesn't matter, Mito-chan." said the other red-haired girl. "You know what they say...there is really something as love at first sight."

As much as Mito wanted to deny her friend's words, she had to admit that she was attracted to the powerful Uzumaki. In the brief time Mito had met Naruto, he had already saved her twice from pursuing Uchiha's. There was something about his presence near her that made Mito feel safe, and his blue eyes just enchanted her. But no matter what, all she felt for Naruto at the moment was attraction, she had no real feelings for him. _  
_

_Yet..._

Mito shook her head of her confusion and focused her eyes on the road in front of her. "No matter what, I am not focusing on my love life right now." announced the Heiress as she gave Asuka a look. "You knnow I am trying to help Tou-chan in bring the Uzumaki Clan to a higher standing." said Mito while thinking. _'Without having to marry into the Senju Clan...' _

Asuka hummed in thought as she linked her hands behind her back. "Well, we do have Naruto now, so that might help us on the power-scale."

Mito nodded in agreement, she was still certain that Naruto was at least in the same league as Tobirama. "Yes, Naruto will definitely be of help."

Asuka tilted her hat in wonder. "Where is Naruto by the way, I thought he was joining us for lunch?"

The Heiress nodded. "He is, but he is going to meet with Tou-chan first."

* * *

Back in Genryusai's office, Naruto was standing with pride as his leader offered him an official Uzumaki Hitai-ate. Naruto gladyly placed the head piece against he forehead and despite the coldness of the metal against his skin, Naruto felt warmth spread out from within his body. Naruto once again felt the fire within him surge with motivation; he was determined to bring the Uzumaki Clan to the pinnicle of the Elemental Nations.

Genryusai smiled at the look in Naruto's eyes and patted his shoulder. "I like your determination, Naruto-kun." said the aged leader. "Your will and power shall bring the Uzumaki Clan to further greatness."

Naruto bowed deeply for his leader. "I will do my very best, Genryusai-sama!"

The Uzumaki leader smiled as he walked back behind his dest and sat down. The young man in front of him could very well be the person he would need to bring the Uzumaki Clan into the league of the Uchiha and Senju. At the same age as Hashirama, Naruto showed tremendous power and skill. Genryusai wasn't sure if Naruto was as powerful as the Senju brothers, but he knew that it was enough to bring back their former fame.

"As you know, Naruto-kun." began Genryusai as he gestured Naruto to take a seat. "The Uzumaki Clan had been falling into the back water of the Shinobi World in recent years, and that is a dire problem for us." Naruto nodded seriously, sensing the atmostphere of the incoming conversation. "The Uchiha and Senju Clans were blessed with tremendous talent in recent years, and they have surpassed in his power because of that...but now that we have acquired a wayward son like yourself, I hope you join them in the higher ranks."

Naruto smiled, happy that his leader thought so much of him. "You flatter me, Genryusai-sama."

The old man chuckled and shook his head. "I believe in giving credit when credit is due." Genryusai poured himself and Naruto some tea. "No ordinary Shinobi can take down a full ANBU team of mine without so much as breaking a sweat." Naruto smiled at the implications. "You are one powerful young man, Naruto-kun, and you may very well be a beacon of hope for our clan."

Naruto graciously accepted his cup of tea with a slight bow before responding. "The Uzumaki Clan is my home and family; I will give it my all to see the day when we are even more powerful than the Senju and Uchiha!"

Genryusai smiled and sipped on his tea. "I am happy to see such fire in you, Naruto-kun."

Sensing that his leader was in a good mood, Naruto decided to test the waters a little. "Genryusai-sama?..." started the blond man as he gained the attention of his leader. "Might I offer a personal opinion of mine of the clan as of now?"

Interested, Genryusai nodded with a smile on his face. "Of course."

Naruto inwardly sighed before he began. "I found that the Senju and Uchiha Clans are not only powerful because of their exceptionally strong leaders, but also because of their vast number of clansmen." deduced the blond man as Genryusai nodded in agreement. "While in the long-term, our clan can promote the idea of having more children to the couple in the village so we could have that advantage too, but that would be time consuming and impractical."

Genryusai finished his cup of tea and looked at Naruto. "And what might you suggest as an alternative."

Naruto smiled. "Please bare with me Genryusai-sama as this may sound unorthodox." muttered the young man almost sheepishly. "But I was thinking that we should acquire ourselves some aillies from outside of the clan."

The Uzumaki leader was intrigued. "You mean from other clans?"

The blonded nodded with conviction. "Hai."

Genryusai was silent for a while as Naruto waited patiently. "But as you know...traditionally we Uzumaki's have rather been isolationists, and he enjoy our own peace and development too much to involve ourselves with another clan."

Naruto nodded in understanding, he had expected that. "Yes, but certain sacrafices must be made in order to gain power." said the blond Uzumaki. "With the aid of other clans our power will increase exponentially, and our name will naturally be more wiell-known throughout the lands."

The Leader smirked and crossed his arms. "Say that I agree with you...who would you suggest as an ally for us as of now?"

The ex-Konoha Ninja was sure glad that he studied up on history before traveling back in time. "From what I know, the Inuzuka Clan is in a rather nasty turn of fate right now." Naruto was refering to the war the Inuzuka's shared with the Shiruma Clan. Naruto had read the full story of the war inside one of the archives that remained untouched after the raids on Konoha. The Shiruma's were hired by the Daimyo of Tsume no Kuni to eliminate the Inuzuka entirely, and the Inuzuka's were in dire need of help from annihilation. "The Inuzuka's are just a tad weaker than the Shiruma Clan, and if we offer to help them now, victory is almost assured."

Genryusai seem to be thinking over the situation. "While that may seem ideal in the long-term, do you think we have enough resources to start a war like this?"

Naruto nodded instantly without a shred of doubt, now sure that his leader was just testing him. "Definitely, we have our own sources of food and weapons from right here inside the village, and it can produce enough to last a war of at least a year." Twenty years of being the Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces had done Naruto well as a leader. "Based on the strength of the Shiruma Clan, we would only need three months at most to defeat them."

The Leader leaned further into the table. "Another question...why are you suggesting we attack the Shiruma Clan instead of the Inuzuka?" asked Genryusai soundly. "Even if we win against the Shiruma Clan, we would have made an enemy of the Tsume no Kuni Daimyo, but if we aid the Shiruma Clan instead we would have gained an ally in them as well as the goodwill of a nation."

The blond Uzumaki shook his head. "No, the Shiruma Clan have been known as rather snitchy and dark people who would do anything to reach their goal, which does not fit well with our own code." Reasoned Naruto to his leader. "And the Shiruma are also relatively close to the Uchiha Clan, and being close to them would put us in an awkward place with our cloest friend, the Senju Clan." Genryusai nodded at all of Naruto's points. "But the Inuzuka Clan on the other hand, is known as one of the most loyal and honorable clan in the Elemental Nations. Sure they are not as powerful as many other clans, but personally I value loyalty above everything, and I would very much like to have them as an ally."

Genryusai was silent for a few seconds before a smile emerged on his lips. "Okay then...lets do it."

Naruto was shocked and couldn't find his voice for a second. "W-What?"

The Uzumaki Leader chuckled and rested his arms on his desk. "The idea of forming alliances had always been in my mind, but I have never found a capable man to lead the war for me." Revealed Genryusai as Naruto assumed what was coming. "You may be a very new member of the clan, Naruto-kun, but you are powerful, and I have faith that you will be able to win us this war." said the leader as Naruto nodded back. "But nonetheless you are still new, and many people will not obey your command if you are to lead this war..." Genryusai smirked. "That is why I will assign Mito as the commander for this mission, and you will be her second-in-command, will that be alright with you?"

While Naruto hadn't expected such a result, he was happy about it. "That sounds great, Genryusai-sama, this will also provide Mito-sama with the needed experience as the future leader of our clan."

Genryusai nodded with a smile. "Okay then, I will inform Mito of this mission as soon as possible, and while I do that, you have three days to prepare for this battle."

Naruto stood up and bowed. "Hai, Genryusai-sama!"

Just as the meeting was about to adjourn, the double marble doors opened, making the two men look over to the entrance. Naruto was surprised to see the same boy he saw the day before at the gate with Mito. Like most Uzumaki's, the boy had red hair that reached the top of his neck, and he had the same grey eyes as Mito. Naruto remembered the boy addressed Mito as his Aunt the day before, so it was safe to assume that the boy was a Grandchild of Uzumaki Genryusai.

"Jiji...am I interupting?" asked the boy rather timidly.

Genryusai smiled right at the sight of the little boy and stood up. "No, we are finished." said the man without looking at Naruto. "Come in, Ren-chan."

Ren smiled and ran to his Grandfather and jumped into his arms. "If you are finished, can you teach me some Jutsu, Jiji?" asked the boy with his big round eyes. "Mito-obachan isn't teaching me anything."

Naruto stood at the edge of the room with a smile on his face; he remembered that he thought Ren resembled Konohamaru a little, and seeing him with his Grandfather just made it more clear. Naruto smiled at the thought of Konoha pestering the Sandaime to teach him Ninjutsu. The young Sarutobi had become very powerful, and was one of the last of Konoha's forces to perish. The loss of his little brother still haunted Naruto's thoughts, and his only solace was the hope that he would be able to stop Madara once and for all.

Ren looked over at Naruto shyly and waved his small hand. "Hello..." muttered the boy softly.

Naruto smiled and walked closer to his leader and the boy. "Hello there Ren-kun, I'm Naruto."

Ren smiled and nodded quickly. "I know, I remember that you are to one who saved Mito-obachan!" Genryusai smiled at his Grandson's innocent behavior.

The blond Uzumaki chuckled and patted the boy on the head. "I am..."

The red haired boy leaned closer to Naruto while still in his Grandfather's arms. "Can you teach me a Jutsu as well?!"

Genryusai, as was Naruto were intrigued by the boy. "Why do you want me to teach you?"

Ren smiled and held his fists together. "Because I want to be strong enough to save Mito-obachan when I am older!"

Naruto was surprised by the boy's words and Genryusai just smiled proudly. "It is okay if I teach him something, Genryusai-sama?" asked the blond man, surprising his leader.

"You really want to teach him something, you are not obligated to..." muttered the Uzumaki leader.

Naruto smiled at Ren's happy expression as he placed his hands on his hips. "The want to protect people precious to oneself is something I respect, and I want to help Ren-kun grow stronger so he could do just that."

Ren turned back to his Grandfather and clapped his hands together. "Please, Jiji..."

Genryusai sighed and nodded. "Fine..." muttered the old man as he setted the boy on the ground. "Make sure you pay attention, Ren-chan, Naruto-kun is a powerful young man and you will learn a lot from him."

Ren jumped up with a smile. "Hai!" cried the boy before he grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to pull him out of the room. "Lets go Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto smiled at the affectionate suffix and sighed. "Hold your horses..." muttered the man as he followed the boy along.

* * *

The Uzumaki compound was the whole of one village, and it was not very big. The actual village covered about half of the island's space, and the other half were mainly forests and a few training fields. Naruto and Ren were at one of those training fields, and the boy was very excited to learn from the strong man who saved his precious Aunt. Ren had also witnessed Naruto fight the ANBU team, but he didn't really see anything as Naruto was moving too fast for a child like Ren to follow. After seeing Naruto's skills, the boy practically looked up to Naruto, and would want nothing more than to become strong like him.

"Are you ready Ren-kun?" asked Naruto with his arms crossed.

Standing across from the boy, Naruto couldn't help but think back to the time he spend training with Konohamaru. Both the master and the apprentice were rather idiotic back then, and Naruto knew now that teaching Ren his Sexy Jutsu would be a very bad idea. Inwardly chuckling at the face his Sexy Jutsu had made out of the Sandaime and Jiraiya, Naruto outwardly had a straight face on him that slightly intimidated the boy in front of him.

Ren was standing as straight as a board as he nodded. "Hai!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Good...come at me!"

The wind blew between the two in tension as Ren had a confused expression on his face. "What?..."

The blond man suddenly disappeared from sight and appeared behind Ren in under a second. "I said come at me!" exclaimed Naruto as he pushed the boy to the ground.

Ren groaned as he hit the ground but quickly stood back up. "Fine, you asked for it!" cried the boy as he charged at Naruto with openings everywhere. The red haired boy took three seconds to reach Naruto, and launch a sloopy punch at Naruto's torso.

Naruto just stood still and let the boy hit him. "A baby has more power than you, hit harder!" ordered the older Uzumaki as he pushed the boy down again.

Ren growled in anger and rushed back at Naruto. "HHHAAA!" cried out the boy as he jumped and kicked Naruto in the chest.

It was still miserably weak, but Naruto smiled at the fact that Ren realized that kicking was much more powerful than punching and changed his stratagy, it was a good sign for the boy. "Still no good, try again!"

Ren pushed himself up again and relentlessly charged at Naruto with reckless abandon. While Naruto continued to accept the boy's attacks, he was silently monitering his stamina, chakra control, and chakra reserves. As an Uzumaki, Ren had larger chakra reserve than normal people, and his stamina was that of a proper Uzumaki, but his problem was his chakra control. It was perhaps a very common problem among Uzumaki's, because their chakra reserves were larger, they would have more difficulty regarding chakra control.

Naruto inwardly grimaced at the thought of the effort he put in to complete master his own chakra, it took him almost two years to accomplish. Having to adapt to the chakra of the Kyuubi and part of the Juubi was no easy feat, but the rewards were astounding...

The blond man's eyes widened slightly at the reminder...his chakra control should be much better than before. He no longer held the mass volumes of chakra because of the Kyuubi and Juubi, he now only possesses his own natural chakra. A smile found it's way to Naruto's face, with his chakra control now, he could most likely be able to recreate Tsunade's Super Human Strength. Such power would aid Naruto much in these difficult times, Naruto planned to reunite all the Clans in Konoha under Uzumaki's name, and that would require quite a bit of strength.

"HAAHH!" cried Ren as he punched Naruto across the face.

Naruto was broken out of stupor from the harder than usual punch from the boy, and looked down at him. "Okay, thats enough, Ren-kun."

Ren was panting a little as he rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The boy couldn't believe how strong Naruto was; he was punching and kicking as hard as he could for a few minutes straight, and the man took all of the like they were nothing. Ren couldn't even see a mark or a red spot of his face after his hardest punch.

Naruto smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. "Not bad, Ren-kun."

The boy looked up at Naruto confused. "N-Not bad?..."

The blond man patted the boy's head and nodded with a smile. "Yes...I was merely measuring your chakra reserves and stamina, and I have to say that you are pretty good considering how young you are." The boy smiled at his words and nodded. "But...your chakra control is rather sloppy and it is holding back your usual skills."

Ren looked down a little and nodded timidly. "Yeah, Baa-chan had been telling me the same thing, but I am getting tired of the chakra exercises."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "I know what you mean, I hate those tedious tasks myself." muttered the man as Ren chuckled back. "How about I teach you a little trick so you can speed it up a little."

Ren looked amazed and nodded. "Sure, is there something like that?!"

The blond man smiled and nodded. "Yes there is...give me your hand." The boy held out his palm in front of Naruto. "This is a seal that I made a few years back..." muttered Naruto as he slapped a piece of paper on the boy's hand.

"What does it do?..." Just as Ren asked that question, he feld a lot of his own chakra being sucked into the seal, and a moment later, a poof of smoke appeared around him. Ren looked on his shock as a clone of himself stood right beside him...he reached out for it and touched it's arm. "It's a solid clone...sugoi!"

Naruto chuckled at the boy's amazement. "This seal basically creates a Kage Bunshin for you without you having to cast the Jutsu yourself." explained the man as his hands on his hips. "I would teach you the Kage Bunshin later, but you are not ready for it now so you will use this seal."

Ren looked up at Naruto again with his smile still on his face. "But how will this help me with my Chakra Exercises?"

Naruto smiled and crossed his arms. "The greatest benefit of a Kage Bunshin is that whatever the clone experiences would be transfered over to the original after it is dispelled." explained the man as the boy started to nod slowly. "So, training with one Kage Bunshin basically is cutting the training in half, as whatever progress he makes, you get them."

Ren jumped up in joy and excitement. "Wow, this is amazing!" cried the boy as Naruto chuckled and absentmindedly thought that the boy was smarter than he was when he first learned of the secret from Kakashi and Yamato, it took him quite some time and a demenstration to understand. "So how many clones can I make with this seal?"

"Only one", replied Naruto smoothly. "With your chakra right now, one clone is the best number for you, anymore you wouldn't be able to sustain them long enough to get any actual training done."

Ren had a perpetual smile on his face. "Okay, one is still much better than nothing!" The boy ran and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, taking the man in surprise. "Thank you, Naruto-nii!"

Naruto had a blank look on his face for a brief second before he ruffled the boy's hair and patted him on the back. "You're welcome little man, just remember that when you get stronger you have to protect your Mito-obachan as best as you can."

Ren looked up at Naruto and nodded. "Hai!"

"Wow, you two sure are getting along..." said a sudden voice from behind the two boys.

Naruto and Ren looked over and saw a smiling Mito looking at them. The young woman had her hands on her hips and seem to be quite amused at the scene. Suddenly, Naruto remembered that he was suppose to meet Mito and Asuka at Ichiya's Ramen right after his meeting, he must have completely missed it...

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Mito...I forgot about lunch."

Ren giggled and ran to her Aunt. "Naruto-nii was teaching me!"

Mito smiled and lifted Ren up into her arms. "Really, is he a better teacher than me?" asked the girl as she kissed Ren on the cheek.

Ren looked sheepish and nodded slowly. "Well...Naruto-nii's teaching is not as boring."

Naruto chuckled as Mito just smiled softly. "At least you are not a liar, Ren-chan..." said the girl with a sigh before she looked over at the blond Uzumaki. "You know, Asuka is a little pissed off at you for not showing up."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I'll apologize to her as soon as possible." said the man as he walked up to his leader's daughter. "And I'll say it to you now, sorry Mito."

Mito waved him off and held Ren higher in her arms. "It's alright, at least you were doing something good for Ren-chan."

The blond chuckled and ruffled Ren's hair. "Ren-kun is quite the smart boy, he understood what I taught him quite easily." Ren beamed at Naruto's praise.

Ren suddenly popped up and jumped out of Mito's arms. "I forgot that Baa-chan wanted to see me!" cried the boy a little scared. "Bye Mito-obachan, Naruto-nii, I'll see you later!" The boy immedliately ran out of the training field and toward his home. His Baa-chan would be angry if he was late...she is very scary when she is angry.

Naruto chuckled along witjh Mito as they both watched the boy scrambled to his Grandmother. "Ren-kun is a good kid, but he seems scared of Retsu-sama though..."

Mito giggled and nodded. "Oh yeah...she may not look like it, but Kaa-chan is more feared among the clan than anybody else."

Naruto inwardly mused that Tsunade must have recieved her intimidating powers from Retsu. "So Ren-kun is your nephew, Mito?"

The Heiress nodded with a sigh. "Yes...his father, who is my brother, died a few years ago when Ren-chan was only seven years old." muttered the woman with a soft voice, clearly still sad about her loss of her brother. "My other brother died a year after...and Ren-chan had been quite sad ever since."

The blond placed a hand on Mito's shoulder for comfort. "The loss of family is never easy...I understand how you feel." said the man as Mito looked back a little at him. "I lost both my parents to the Uchiha Clan, and my Godparents to other enemies..."

Mito sighed and looked down to the ground. "It seems that in these times...everyone will have a sad and unfortunate past." Naruto felt very nostalgic at her words. "These days, parents are burying their children, villages are razed to the ground...innocent lives are being sacraficed into a never ending cycle of hatred and war."

Naruto had an involuntarily flashback of Nagato moment before he death...

"Not for long..." muttered Naruto.

Mito was confused and tilted her head back. "What?..."

Naruto looked into Mito's eyes with conviction. "I believe more than anything that true peace in attainable, and one day I will achieve it!" announced Naruto with hope surging in his chest. "One day, people will be able to understand one another, and people will be able to make compromises." Mito dragged onto Naruto's every word. "Clans will be able to work together as one united force, Shinobi will no longer be known as makers of chaos and havoc, but protectors of peace..."

"You really think it's all possible?..." asked Mito softly.

Naruto smiled down at the girl and nodded with no doubt in his eyes. "I know it is possible...there is a way and I will find it!" said the man proudly. "I will break the curse of hatred that comdemns us all. There is such a thing as peace, and I will find it! I will not give up!"

Mito softly laughed and nodded. "Sure...I will help you find it." muttered the woman full of emotion. "For some reason I really believe you Naruto..." The blond looked down at her with a little surprise and obvious happiness. "I will follow you to find this peace...for us, and for all Uzumaki's in our clan."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "You got something wrong Mito...I am suppose to be the one to follow you."

Mito chuckled and sighed. "I have a feeling that you will be a great leader, Naruto, and you may very well lead us to victory..." said the woman with a smile on her face. "Until the time when you gain the trust and hopes of our entire clan, I will be the leader...but as soon as that time is passed, the torch is your's." said Mito confidently. "I am confident about being a Kunoichi, but I am not fit to be a leader...that much I know about myself."

The blond thought back to the history books he head read that begged to differ. "Don't think that about yourself, Mito..." said Naruto as he smiled at the young Heiress. "I will be your soldier for as long as you want me to me...and I will help you bring our clan to greatness, and the world to peace."

Mito sighed and nodded before she looked up at Naruto again. "You really have a way with words..."

Naruto chuckled and remained silent as he looked up at the sky. _'The winds of change is blowing...soon we will bring greatness to the Uzumaki Clan, and I will achieve true peace or die trying!' _

* * *

The End! XD

That was the latest chapter for Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan, and I hope you all liked it!

I will be updating Prophecy Rebirth next, so be sure to look out for it!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	6. Start of the First War

I Don't Own Naruto!

Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan - Chapter 6

* * *

The war between the Inuzuka Clan and the Shimura Clan was well known in the Konoha History Archive, but it was known as the War of the Bloody Fangs. The peculiar name came from the ferocity, the Inuzuka Clan showed, and the bloody violence the was inflicted upon them by their enemies. During the war, an Inuzuka would either be a defeated bloody heap, or primal survivor with the enemies' blood soaking his body.

The war had ended after eight months of battles that resembled hell on earth, it took the deaths of over a thousand Shinobi before a resolution was signed. In the end the Inuzuka agreed to leave their native Nation peacefully and the country would compensate them for their loss over the war. From what Naruto remembered in the history textbook, the money given to the Inuzuka were barely enough to sustain their significantly lowered numbers for a few months, but the ferral clan had no choice but to take the money because if the war continued they would be destroyed.

Naruto had personally worked a fought with powerful members of both clans back in his own time, so he knew their strengths and weaknesses very well, and he can conclude that the Inuzuka Clan was not inferior to the Shimura Clan. The main reason the Shimura Clan won the war was because they had Tsume no Kuni backing them up constantly with financial and physical resources.

"So we are going to help the Inuzuka Clan in this war?" asked a serious Mito as she leaned down closer to the geographic map of Tsume no Kuni.

Naruto nodded as he mapped out the distances of various point within the country. "Yes, they are our ideal first ally, so we have to save them before they sustain too much losses."

Mito nodded in acknowledgement, and continued to analyze the landscapes of Tsume no Kuni. "They've been in the war for about three months now, and they seem to be slowly losing ground. " said the Heiress as she stood back and read out of the file containing intell on the war. "The casualties on both sides are rather even, but the Inuzuka's just don't have enough resources."

The blond man nodded. "Exactly, and that is where we come in." said Naruto with a smile as he turned back to a desk and retrieved a file on the Uzumaki's current supplies. "For the last two years, we have been producing sustainable farms and started to perserve most of their products for storage." Naruto inputed all the numbers in to calculator and smiled when he saw the final number. "Based on what we have now, we can sustain a war for a whole year, and with our farms and manufacturers we can refill our stocks in six months, which is very good already."

Naruto and Mito had been researching and planning through their incoming mission for the last week, and things have been going quite well. Genryusai had officially tasked Mito with being the Commander of the Uzumaki Forces, and Naruto as he second in command. Official training routines had been ordered down to all Uzumaki Shinobi's, giving all of them a month to prepare for the war. The entire clan and all its sub-division were all working in conjunction with each other to prepare in the month month mark, and it was going off like clockwork.

Naruto had made use of a large office inside the main commander building of the village, and filled it almost to the brim with information of all sorts; from geographic readings to weather patterns in the area. Though the room was quite large, only Naruto and Mito worked inside it. There were other lieutenants in the village, but they were mainly focusing on training the troops and left stratagy and logistics to the Commander and Naruto.

"We are going to be moving into the country with about a five hundred people at first..." muttered Mito as she kept punching in numbers into the calculator. "Based on the speed will we traveling at and the distance between us and Tsume no Kuni, it will take us about five days to get there."

Naruto sighed. "That is not fast enough, we should force a faster speed floor."

Mito nodded. "We can do that, but our troops might use up too much energy before the battle."

The blond man shook his head. "We don't have a choice, five days to slow traveling with such a last group will just show the Shimura Clan that we are coming, we need to force it up to two days in order to utilize the element of surprise."

"Two days!" exclaimed Mito incredulously. "Is that even possible?!"

Naruto smirked and nodded. "It is..." said the man as he looked over at Mito. "You are thinking about all of us moving by land, but that is too slow." Naruto led Mito's finger over to a spot of the map. "This is the largest river in Tsume no Kuni, and the current is going to quite rapid because of the recent rain in the area."

Mito smiled and had an enlightened look on her face. "You plan to travel by the river!"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I checked that we have several large ships ready to go, and they should run quite well down the wide river." said the lieutenant as he smile at his leader. "This way not only will be make the two day mark because of the rapid water, our troops will also have full strength when he go into battle having been rested on the ships."

Mito was hyped up and nodded. "Okay, so now we can resources and transportation ready, we should decide what to do during the actual battle."

The blond nodded and sat down on his chair. "Of course, what do you suggest, Mito?"

The Heiress smiled and cleared her throat. "I've been thinking last night..." started Mito a little nervously. "Seeing that most people in the Shimura Clan are Wind Users, we can line up our Fire Users in the frontline to lock them in place while our other forces attack at a higher ground." Naruto smiled and nodded, making Mito to let out a breath she didn't know she held. "The main battlefield right now is in the middle of a large terrain filled with mainly grasshills, and we can use that to our advantage."

Naruto leaned foward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You mean we will light the field on fire in order to strengthen our Fire Users?"

Mito nodded. "Yes, that way they will be able to attack longer without using as much chakra forming their own Fire."

The blond smiled kindly and shook his head. "Mito, Fire User are only effective against Wind Users when the control where their flames are since they can use their control of the air pressure to deter the original direction of the wind." explained Naruto as he looked directly into Mito's eyes. "But when the flames are accesible to everyone, the Wind User can use their wind to force the fire back to our direction."

The Heiress recoiled and nodded sheepishly. "Right..."

Naruto smiled softy and sighed. "Don't worry about it too much, Mito." soothed the man as he placed a hand on Mito's shoulder. "This is your first large scale battle. you will become more adept in these situations with experience."

Mito nodded and smiled up at her friend. "Isn't this your first war too, have you been fighting like these before?"

Naruto smirked. "I've been in some situations before that is somewhat like a war, but not on a scale this big." said the blond casually. "But I have experience in creating strategies, so you can rest assured that I can do this quite well."

The red haired beauty nodded. "I know..." she said with a smile. "So what do you suggest we do for the initial attack?"

The lieutenant cleared his throat and looked down at the map. "I agree with you that the majority of Shimura's are Wind Users, and that is their advantage and disadvantage." started Naruto seriously. "Their advantage is that they have far more Wind Users than we have Fire Users, and the wind and clear terrain will make us easy to aim for and kill." Mito nodded at her second-in-command's words. "And that is not all, Wind Jutsus are usually the fastest out of all the elements except for Lightning, but it is also easier to control than Lightning, so it is easily the best combat element there is."

Mito was becoming nervous. "That doesn't sound good..."

Naruto nodded. "Normally when other clans are fighting against the Shimura Clan, they would have a huge number of people in the frontlines to be cannon fodder, all of them would die but their sacrafice would create a oppurtunity to strike..."

Mito looked shocked and quite shook her head. "There is no way we will do that, it is just wrong!"

Naruto smiled. "I am very glad you think so too, Mito, those people are nothing but pathetic." said the man as Mito relaxed, seeing that he was not planning to use a wall of human shields. "My plan is much safer and less barbaric...do you remember my Elemental Absorbtion Seal?"

The Heiress' eyes widened as a smile emerged on her face. "I see what you are planning!" exclaimed the girl happily. "You are going to use your Meiton-like Fuinjutsu to absorb all the Wind Chakra they send at us!"

Naruto chuckled. "That is the most of it, but because I don't have time to teach many people how to use that sort of Fuinjutsu, I am the only one who can stop the Shimura's attacks." explained the man calmly. "But thankfully, I can make a fair amount of clones, and each seal can cover about ten meters of space, so we should be fine."

Mito looked a little concerned. "But you are talking about your Kage Bunshin right?" Naruto nodded affirmative. "So wouldn't they run out of chakra?"

The blond smirked. "Normally they would last about twenty minutes if I value quantity over quality, but in this case it is perfect." said Naruto getting a little excited. "These clone will be using the absortion seals, and the chakra they seal with fuel their body because I am also a Wind User." Mito gasped at the convinience of the situation. "They will be like a self-sufficient engine that will bring our forces to the heart of battle."

Mito smiled brightly and sat up right. "Good, now we should be ready to go into battle!"

Naruto nodded. "Yes...there is only so much we can plan and assume in war, so now everything we depend on the actual battle itself." said the man with an optimistic tone. "But I have a feeling that the Shimura Clan will be running with it's tail between it's legs!"

* * *

Inuzuka Shinrei was a man of honor and loyalty, and he had the utmost pride of the Inuzuka Clan. For twenty years, Shinrei had been the leader of one of the greatest clans in the Elemental Nations, and he could proudly say that the Inuzuka Clan had become greater since his promotion to leader of the clan. Shinrei could look up at the pictures of his forefathers without any shame of regret. As the leader of the clan, Shinrei had no regrets, but as a father of five, he was worried for his children.

Shinrei's three boys and two girls were his pride and joy, and he wanted nothing but the world for them. Like most others their age, the Inuzuka heirs and heiresses had to train to become Ninja at an early age, and they too were forced to fight in the ridiculous war started by a young and naive Daimyo. Tsume no Kuni had always been the home of the Inuzuka Clan, and they worked in harmony with the late Daimyo of the Nation...unfortunately, in Tsume no Kuni's case, the apple fell far from the tree.

The new Daimyo was nothing like his Father. He was a cruel and naive leader who wanted nothing but his own absolution. The Inuzuka had their own laws and values inside the clan, and when the new Daimyo requested that they all abandon their name and join him in the palace as the Royal Guard, Shinrei refused, and that had triggered the war...

The Shimura Clan was another clan that was native to Tsume no Kuni, and had been rivals of sorts to the Inuzuka. The Daimyo had sought the Shimura out to destroy the Inuzuka, and the reward would be the unlimited support by Tsume no Kuni as long as he was Daimyo. Obviously the Shimura had taken a liking to the new Damiyo, and plotted a full on war with the Inuzuka.

"Otou-sama, you should not drink anymore!" exclaimed a young woman about twenty years of age; she was Inuzuka Kagura, the youngest and a personal favorite of Shinrei. Like all others in the clan, Kagura had twin red fangs tattooed to the sides of her face, and her brown long hair trailed elegantly down her slender back.

Shinrei sighed and smiled at his little girl. "I'm sorry Kagura-chan...I never wanted this to happen!" slurred out the man in a drunk haze. "All I wanted to do was to protect the clan's integrity and honor...not bring about it's destruction!"

Kagura had tears welling in her eyes and hugged her Father. "You did the right thing Otou-sama, no one in the clan will ever condemn you for this war!"

Shinrei had to hold back his tears as he stared at the leather wall of his tent he was residing in, right in the middle of the Inuzuka Military Base. "Two of your Brothers are lying severly wounded in the hospital wing...and your remaining brother and sister died..."

Kagura sobbed into her Father's shoulder. "They won't die in vein!"

Shinrei gripped his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. "We are not weaker than the Shimura Clan...but we are losing this war because of that damn Daimyo!" cried the man as he slammed his gourd of sake on the table, shattering it to pieces. "We can fight for another six months at most...if we stall it out anymore than that, we will be completely destroyed." Kagura remained silent as she tried to think of a solution to unavail. "All we need is some more weapons and food...that way we can attack at full force and wipe the Shimura out at once!"

Because of the lack of food and resources on the Inuzuka front, only half of the force were being fed. The force had been split into two, and each will fight one after the other daily. The fighting side will get to eat the night before, and so on. Because of this, the strength of the Inuzuka had been significantly weakened, but this was the only way to stretch the war out long enough to hope for an eventual side resolution.

Kagura sniffed and wiped her tears. "So all we need is the help of another clan?"

Shinrei sighed and nodded. "Yes, but that is unlikely seeing that we are fighting a losing war...the other clans are in enough tension already, if they help us they will put themselves in the spoltlight." explained the Inuzuka leader. "And that will not be beneifical for them." A large brown canine sat down quietly next to Shinrei as the spoke, and the leader absentmindedly ran his hand through his Ninken's thick fur. "But no matter what...Hiromaru and I will fight to the very end!"

Kagura let loose her tears and rested herself against her Father like she would when she wound when he was a little girl. _'Why did it have to turn out like this...please, if there is someone out there, please help us!' _

* * *

Hundreds of kilometers away, another Father was hugging his daughter one last time before she set out for her own mission. Genryusai had a serious and professional expression on his face, but those close ot him could tell that he was extremely nervous about his daughter going into battle for the first time. For the last week, Genryusai had made sure that everything was logged and accounted for before Mito left, he couldn't allow anything to go wrong during this war. Not only was it the Uzumaki Clan's debut, it was also Mito's official S-ranked mission, and he couldn't lose her...

"You be careful out there...be sure to check everything, never be careless." muttered Genryusai as he held his daughter in his arms.

Mito smiled and nodded. "I know Tou-chan...I promise I will come back safe and sound."

Genryusai pulled away from his daughter and nodded at her with a smile. "I am proud of you, Mito-chan." said the man as he kissed his daughter's forehead. Mito nodded and headed towards her mother and Asuka. Genryusai, all the while, was focusing his sight on Naruto, who was just standing a few feet away from him. Genryusai wasn't really sure about entrusting so much to the man who had just joined their clan, but something told him that Naruto was a good man and he only wanted to help the clan.

Naruto saw that his leader was looking at him, so he started to walked over with a smile. "Genryusai-sama..."

The leader nodded at the man and patted his shoulder. "Good luck out their Naruto-kun, and please, look after Mito-chan for me."

The blond nodded. "That is without question, Genryusai-sama."

At that moment, Asuka and Ren both came up to Naruto and grabbed onto him. "Naruto!" cried Asuka loudly. "You better protect Mito-chan out there, and bring you home after!" Ren nodded rigourously at her words.

Naruto looked down at each other them seriously. "I promise you both, I will protect Mito with my life." Mito, who was just a fair distance away from the conversation, heard Naruto's words and felt her face heat up a little.

Shaking her head of unwanted thoughts, Mito walked up to the ground. "Its time to go..."

Genryusai nodded. "Okay...head out."

Mito and Naruto both jumped on top of their respective horses and started their way to the main gate. All the Uzumaki troops were already lined up at the main gate, and they separated into two groups to form a passage way in the middle for the high commands. Each soldier was dressed in full black uniforms that Naruto thought resembled a lot like the Konoha Jounin Uniform. The Uzumaki Symbol was proudly wore on each of them, and some of them had the job of carrying a tall banner with the Uzumaki Symbol proudly blazed upon it.

Mito rode down the passage with a serious expression on her face, trying her best to supress the nervousness in her heart. Naruto rode silently behind Mito, his eyes locked onto her back. The man was quite worried for Mito, it was clear that she was an innocent girl and have never seen the horrors of war. One could never describe the cries of anguish, the red rivers, the smell of burnt flesh, and the eyes of each men they slay. Naruto was praying inwardly, that Mito would remain the vibrant and happy young woman she was, after the war.

Soon Mito and Naruto reached the front of the Uzumaki Army, and the former looked back one last time at her friends and family, before she turned away and headed out the village...

"Are you ready...Naruto?" asked the Commander.

"Yes..." said Naruto clearly. "We are all ready!"

The army had to travel on foot for a few hours before they arrive at the origin of the largest river in Tsume no Kuni. Naruto had sealed the five large ships into five scrolls, and they were all ready to use once they arrive at the river. For the past few days Naruto had been mentally and physically preparing himself for once again walking into a war. He had fully measured his chakra capacity and his chakra control, and he knew what he was capable of...now he will test his powers out on the Shimura Clan.

Steering his gaze forward, Naruto looked outward onto the horizon as he channeled his chakra to the bottom of his horse's soles...

_'Here we go...' _

* * *

Kagura found herself waking up from a night of dreamless sleep, and she momentarily forgot where she was. Looking around her surroundings, she saw that she was once again in her Father's Commander Tent, but he was nowhere in sight. Wiggling around in the chair she was sleeping in, Kagure noticed that her Father's favorite coat was keeping her warm. She has been thinking with her Father inside the tent for the last two days, and there was no great breakthrough yet...

_'Otou-sama must have gone somewhere already...' _thought the young woman as she rubbed her eyes free of any drowsiness.

The sound of a small whimper beside Kagura made her looked down to her side, and she smiled when she saw her own little Ninken. "Hey Shiroi-chan!" chirped the Inuzuka Heiress with a smile as she scratched her darling dog beind his ear. Shiroi was complete covered with whilte fur and had a pair of bright blue eyes. Kagura had chosen him as her Ninken the moment he was born from her older brother's Ninken, and she had cared for the dog like her own flesh and blood.

Kagura sighed as she turned to the side and kissed Shiroi on the top of his head. "How are you feeling, Shiroi-chan?" The Ninken snuggled against his Master's legs and whimpered. Kagura sighed and rubbed her best friend tenderly. "I know...I'm scared too boy." Shiroi leaned up and licked around Kagura's face, making her giggle.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sound of the battle horn sounded through the whole base, and a sudden fear struck Kagura like a bolt of lightning.

"Shit!" cursed the girl as she ran out of the tent with her Ninken.

By the sound of the horn, everyone in the encampment sprang into action, they were all trying to get to their posts as quickly as possible. Kagura watched as her clansmen all rush back and forth to grap their weapons and equipment to fend the incoming attack, and at that moment, she knew that many of them would not come back alive. The familar feeling of utter dread came upon the girl once again, and she forced her legs to move from where she motionlessly stood.

Grabbing the nearest spear, Kagura ran along with her clansmen. "Where is Otou-sama?!" asked Kagura authoritively to a man at her side.

The man looked grim. "The Commander is already at the battle front!"

Kagura felt a bolt of fear jolt down her spine as she sped up as fast as she could to rush to the battlefield. Her father was still wounded from the last battle, and their sudden ambush must be intended to kill him. Kagura cursed the Shimura Clan inside her heart as she gripped her spear tightly in her hands. Shiroi was running alongside his Master obidiently despite his fear, he wanted to fight alongside Kagura no matter what.

As Kagura edge up to the battlefield, the sounds of battle already filled her senses like an unwanted disease. From far, she could see a large dust cloud that had taken over the majority of the battlefield, and it housed where the strongest Shinobi were fighting. Invisible blades of wind were flying through the battlefield like pestering lethal flies, and bodies were once again dropping one after another. Blood was flowing freely on the ground and slowly painted the grass red...Kagura cursed her own heightened sense of smell as the stench of blood filled her nose.

On the otherside of the battlefield, was Kai Shimura, the eldest son of the Shimura Clan Leader; Shimura Bakura. Lately, the son of the leader had often taken charge and fought on the battlefield as the leader of the Shimura forces, and he was not far off from his Father. Kai was as ruthless and cold-blooded as his Father, but he was some-what justified since they were in war. Sympathy in war was just idiotic. It is the survival of the fittest, and the strongest will win, that is the only rule in war.

Kai's personal guards were clashing blades with Shinrei, and the older leader was already breathing heavily. "Damn you...Shimura." muttered Shinrei as he Ninken panted next to him.

Kai smirked as he sat calmly on his horse. "Come on Shinrei-dono, my father assured me that you would at least be able to offer a decent challenge."

Shinrei cried out fiercely and ran forward with his Ninken. "**Tsuga (Pierce)**!" cried the man as he jumped and spun his body around with Hiromaru. They crashed into one of Kai's guards and sent him flying into the distance. The vortex of Inuzuka power continued to tear up the battlefield, but it was not enough.

The five remaining guards of Kai all formed similtaneous handsigns. "**Futon: Kaze no Yaiba (Blades of Wind Teachnique)**!" announced the group of men as blades of razor sharp wind form around their stretched palms. They all rushed to the leader of the Inuzuka, eager to end the war by killing the old man.

"**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō (Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)**!" A cloud of smoke consealed Shinrei from view, and when the smoke cleared, a large two-headed wolf as shown. It large fangs and dripping jaws threatened to tear all Shimura's to pieces as he jumped into the air. "**Chō Garōga (Super Fang Wolf Fang)**!" The giant vortex of centrifugal force smashed through four of the guards and their blade effortlessly.

Kai smirked. "You still have two left..."

Shinrei stopped and turned back at Kai. "You bastard..." The dead faces of his children came back to his eyes as he howled in anger. "Die!" cried Shinrei as he charged at Kai at his full speed. Suddenly, two shadows emerged, hovering just above the large wolf body of Shinrei, and before he could react, he felt extreme pain pierce his two sides. Grunting, Shinrei fell to the ground and reverted back to his original form, Hiromaru lying beside him.

The Shimura Commander chuckled. "Now this is the end..."

Shinrei felt his strength leaving him as he pushed himself up. There was a deep wound on his right side, and he looked down to see that his Ninken had the same wound on his left. "Dammit!" cursed the Inuzuka leader as he glared at Kai with his primal anger. "This is not over...I will avenge my son and daughter!"

This time Kai himself jumped off of his horse and delivered a hard kick, right at Shinrei's face, sending him flailing backwards to the ground. "Just like you clan...all bark and no bite."

Shinrei spat out some blood from his mouth and stood up once again. "I will not die so easily..." muttered the man as Hiromaru made his saw to his side. "And you will not underestimate the Inuzuka Clan!"

"OTOU-SAMA!" cried Kagura as she landed right beside her Father with her spear ready.

Shinrei actually didn't want his daughter to be here. "Kagura-chan...what are you doing here!" It was left to Kagura to rule the Inuzuka if Shinrei died, and he was worried that if the both died the clan would be left without a leader.

Kagura looked at her Father with conviction. "I will help you fight this battle!" Shiroi was right by his Master's side and growled over at Kai.

Kai smirked when he laid eyes on Kagura. "I got to say Shinrei-dono, this daughter of your's is much more beautiful than your other one..." said the young man with a slick tone that made Shinrei and Kagura sick. "How about you hand her over to me, so she can live on after your clan is destroyed?"

Kagura growled in pure hatred and anger. "You bastard!" cried the girl as she charged up to Kai with her spear.

"Kagura, no!" cried the Inuzuka leader as he ran after her.

Kai smirked and easily sliced Kagura's spear in two and caught her in his arms. "Hmm, you smell good..." muttered the man as he sniffed Kagura's neck. Kagura growled and kicked over her shoulder, but Kai caught her leg and held it in place. "You are flexible too...that makes it so much more fun."

"Let go of my daughter!" cried Shinrei as he sent a claw at Kai, forcing him to separate from his daughter.

Kai jumped back and laughed out loud for all to hear. "You are all so pathetic...it is hard to believe that such weaklings would even need someone of our calibre to battle." sneered the man. "I guess your name says it all, you are all nothing but dogs."

Kagura and Shinrei were shaking in rage as the battle stormed on around them. "You will pay for this!" Shinrei sped forward and grabbed the broken spear of his daughter's from the ground. "Die!" cried the man as he stabbed his hand forward, aiming the spear at Kai's heart.

Kai merely caught the spear and sliced it to pieces with his wind. "Do you ever have anything else to say?" asked the man rhetorically as he kicked Shinrei back.

"Otou-sama!" cried Kagura as she ran forward to catch her Father. "Are you alright?"

Shinrei coughed out some blood as he looked up at his daughter. "Run Kagura-chan...you can't beat this man, run before he could kill us both!"

Kai smirked when he heard what Shinrei said. "I won't kill your daugher if she shows me a good time...I need a good stress relief."

Kagura glared at Kai and stood up fiercely. "I will rather die than to have anything to do with a pig like you..." muttered the girl as Kai's smile dimmed a little. "The Shimura Clan will never be as powerful as us, we have our bonds and ties with each other, and you are all just pigs fighting to your last men because of some money." Kai started to glare at Kagura. "We will always have our integrity and honor, and you Shimura will forever rot in hell for your evil!"

"Die, you wench!" cried Kai as he raised his wind covered hand. "I will kill all of you dogs!"

Shinrei watched on his horror as the man neared his daughter with his wind blade. "Kagura-chan!"

Kagura's eyes remained focused and fierce, she knew that she may died right here and now, but she would accept it with no fear...

Just as Kai was about to slash open Kagura's throat...he suddenly felt a jolting pain on his right leg...

Everyone's attention were drawn to the sudden spew of blood from Kai's leg as it was sliced off of his body. "AAHHHHHHH!" cried the man in pain as he began to fall. Kagura and Shinrei's eyes widened when a man holding tri-prong Kunai suddenly appeared in front of them and slashed away at Kai's leg. The two remaining guards of the young Shimura quickly caught their leader and jumped back. Kai was still screaming with abandon as blood continued to flow freely from his gapping wound.

Shinrei looked up at the blond man. "W-Who are you..."

The blond man looked back and smiled kindly at Shinrei. "I have come to help..."

Suddenly, the sounds of many battle horns were blared from behind the main battle. Shinrei, Kagura, and all the others looked back to the edge of the battlefield to see a huge army heading their way. The ground was rumbling from the united footsteps of the hundreds of Shinobi charging their way, and from far people would see the banners proudly shown to all. It was a peculiar swirl that everyone present knew...it was the Uzumaki Clan.

Mito was leading the army on her horse as she sped down the grasslands with her Katana drawn. "DESTROY THE Shimura CLAN!" ordered the Heiress as the Uzumaki soldiers all cried out for battle, the loud united yell resonated through everyone's ears.

Naruto smirked and nodded. "You got it, Mito..." said the man as he turned back to the shocked Kai and his guards. The blond man threw his Kunai at the Shimura Leader, and the moment before the one of the guards blocked it, Naruto caught it in his hands again. His icy blue eyes barred into the soul of the three Shimura men. "Die..." muttered Naruto as he sliced through the jugulars of the two guards within a split-second.

Kai fell to the ground and was scrambling in pain. "P-Please..."

Before he could say anymore, Naruto appeared in front of him sneered at him. "Rasengan!" A blue orb of spinning chakra grinded into Kai's body and forced him further into the ground. His cries of pain and anguish could not be heard over the earth grinding against Naruto's spinning chakra. The dome of chakra erupted from the ground as the Rasengan tore it apart, and when it died down Kai's body could no longer even be found...it was grinded to pieces.

Shinrei was up on his feet as Kagura supported his side. "T-The Uzumaki Clan?"

Naruto ironed his gaze in front of him and stretched out his hand with a thumbs up. "Yeah..."

* * *

The End!

That was the sixth chapter of Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan, and I hope you all liked it!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	7. True War

I Don't Own Naruto!

Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto and Mito were sitting across from Inuzuka Shinrei inside the Inuzuka Main Command Camp. The previous battle was over almost instantly after the arrival of the Uzumaki forces and the death of Shimura Kai. Without a leader the Shiruma forces were broken apart from within and most of them retreated before the battle could go on any longer. The Inuzuka's took their chances and attacked most retreating enemies as the could. By the end, it was safe to assume that almost a quarter of the Shimura forces were killed.

Shinrei had tiredly invited the high command of the Uzumaki Clan back to his command camp and tasked his subordinates to organize enough space for the rest the Uzumaki members. Mito and Naruto ordered the other lieutenants to help organize the placement of the others, and the two of them had followed the Inuzuka leader back to discuss further actions.

"I am forever grateful for your help, Uzumaki-dono..." said Shinrei graciously as he bowed down a little.

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Mito, who mirrored Shinrei's bow. "You are very welcome Shinrei-dono, we hope this is enough to prove that the Uzumaki Clan is here to help."

Shinrei smiled and nodded. "Of course, and I must say that your timing is impeccable." said the man kindly. "Any later and I likely would have died..." Shinrei turned to face Naruto fully and offered him a bow as well. "Thank you for saving my daughter and I, Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled and returned the gesture. "There is no need, Shinrei-sama." replied the blond man as he faced Shinrei and Kagura. "I am under direct orders from Mito-sama to protect the high leaders of the Inuzuka Clan, I was just doing my job." Mito blushed a little at her friend and subordinate's words, it was actually him who reminded her to treat the Inuzuka leaders as high priorities.

Kagura smiled at Naruto. "No matter what Naruto-san, you saved my Otou-sama and myself, and for that we are eternally grateful."

Shinrei turned a tad serious and looked over at Mito. "I was not aware that Genryusai-dono was preparing to aid us in this war...and he was kind enough to send his own daughter as the Commander." said the man with a smile. "With the Uzumaki Clan's help, I am confident that we will defeat the Shmura Clan within the next several months."

Mito smiled. "I agree..."

Naruto leaned forward and bowed slightly. "But a few months is far too long a time..." said the blond with a smirk as the others looked over at him. "If we take the initiative within the next two days, we can force a peace treaty from them by the end of the week at most."

Shinrei and Kagura both looked at Naruto surprised, and Mito was confused. "What do you mean, Naruto-san?" asked the Inuzuka leader. "Is that even possible?..."

Naruto nodded. "Hai." replied the man calmly. "Base of the losses of the Shimura Clan suffered today, they would have to travel back to their main base back in the major cities of Tsume no Kuni in order to recuperate." The others nodded at his words. "They lost their General today, and the Shimura would have to elect a new commander for the forces, and all that would take quite a while."

Mito nodded. "So you are saying that this is our window of oppurtunity, and we should strike now?"

Naruto nodded. "That is part of what I am saying..." said the Uzumaki as the others listened on. "I am aware that the Shimura Clan had sent almost 70% of their forces out to fight this war, so if we really want today to mark the end of this war, we have to wipe out the now leaderless forces remaining out there." Shinrei's eyes widened at the notion. "All the remaining Shimura soldiers out there are all alone and the higher ups in the camp right now will place retreating as their highest priority, so it is optimal that we attack them before they have the chance to leave the area."

Shinrei crossed his arms and nodded. "That does seem logical seeing now we have the support of the Uzumaki Clan, and our troops have much higher morale and strength compared to the Shimura Clan." thought the man out loud. "But if we attack them now, most of them would just run on the spot and they would be too scattered for us to effectively kill them off."

The blond Uzumaki smirked. "I already have that problem accounted for, Shinrei-sama..." Naruto unsealed a map and laid it in the middle of the group. "This is the geographic map of Tsume no Kuni, and we are here right now." started Naruto as he pointed down to a patch of grasslands on the map. "The whole landscape is rather flat and it will be easy for the Shimura to scatter through the area to thin out the casualties...but this whole patch of land in basically sealed off by one large river and several large bodies of water..."

Kagura smiled. "So we would lock them in this area by securing the lakes and river?"

Naruto smiled. "That would be the outer rim of our intricate web, but the real lock lies here..." the Uzumaki indicated a narrow canyon infested area that was due north of the grasslands. "This is the main route that the Shimura will take to retreat make to their main camp." The canyon pathway was a direct route from the battlefield to the main city of Tsume no Kuni, and it's natural structure made it perfect for the Inuzuka and Uzumaki to land their attack.

Mito brush her hair back behind her ear and looked down at the map. "The canyons...you plan to ambush them here."

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Exactly, the natural narrow path of the canyon will lay all the Shimura members out for slaughter." said the Uzumaki as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "All we have to do is to plant several legions of troops at the top of the canyon, and when the majority of the Shimura forces pass through the area, we bombard them from above." Naruto looked back down on the map. "The idea is that we will organize several legions on top of the canyon, and when that is ready, our main forces will launch a full scale attack to the Shimura base, forcing them to retreat to the bottleneck where we will completely destroy them."

Shinrei nodded but was still dubious. "While that all sounds ideal, it is much easier said than done." said the old man as he closed his eyes. "In order to get to the canyon, we would have to bypass all the Sensors the Shimura have on their side...and the winds above the canyon will be very violent during the night, so it will be hard for our troops to get on top of it without losses."

Naruto waved the man off. "That is where I come in...I have some abilities that will enable me to teleport all of our needed troops to the top of the canyon." Kagura and Shinrei looked at Naruto, still dubious. "I not it may seem far fetched, but I need you to believe me on this."

Shinrei was silent for a moment and his daughter was looking over to him, indicating that he has the con. "Naruto-san...you were the one who saved me and my daughter today, and I believe that if you really wanted to harm us, you would have just let us die..." started the man as Naruto faced him fully. "I will offer you full command of my forces tonight, and we will fight to the death if it means ending this war as quickly as possible."

Mito and Naruto both smiled and nodded. "Thank you for your trust, Shinrei-sama, I promise to bring us to victory tonight!"

* * *

Night has finally fallen in the dry country of Tsume no Kuni, and the great plains were covered in a thick shade of darkness. The atmostphere was silent and calm, but hidden on the Inuzuka, Uzumaki front, the frontlines were filled with fierce stares of eager soldiers ready to march into battle. Dinner for the troops was three hours ago, so everyone was warmed up and fully sustained. Shinrei and Mito were standing at the very front of the large army, waiting for the signal of Naruto.

Shinrei sighed and crossed his arms togther. "You know Mito-dono, I have never heard of Naruto-san before..." started the man as Mito looked over at him. "Surely a man of his abilities would be revered as a powerful Shinobi, but I have never heard of his name before."

Mito smiled and nodded. "Naruto joined us a short while ago, he is the son of a wayward daughter of the Uzumaki Clan and he had decided to join the clan after the death of his parents." Shinrei nodded as Mito spoke. "Naruto works in very discreet manners, so it is not surprising that his name is unknown to most."

Shinrei nodded in understanding. "I see..."

Off to the distance of the darkness, Naruto was barrelling down the grasslands at top speed. The blond man suppressed his chakra to a minimum as he skimmed through the vast land at blinding speeds. Naruto could sense the vast numbers of the Shimura Clan just ahead of him, and he sensed that the negative emotions in the large camp was surging outward the waves. Naruto understood the Shimura Clan's distress, their leader was killed and their enemy just made a huge ally out of the Uzumaki Clan. The situation was dire for them at best...

Naruto was sure that the Shimura Clan would be retreating very soon to avoid further confusion and casualties, and he must put his plan in action before that happened. The Shimura Clan was almost sure that they will emerge victorious in the war, so they made a rather permanent camp, and that will cost them several additional hours to pack up. They cannot abandon their camp seeing that the last thing they would want would be the Inuzuka Clan to steal all of their resources...that would put them in a very bad position.

Naruto made a rather sharp turn to the right and arrive at the base of the right side of the canyon. "Here goes nothing..." muttered the man as he jumped up and used his chakra filled steps to run up the natural narrow stone wall as discreetly as possible. The wind was indeed very violent as Naruto gained height, but it was relatively simple for a man of Naruto's stature. Looking up, Naruto deduced that the canyon was quite tall, over three hundred feet in height...very acceptable for his plan.

The Uzumaki landed on the top of the canyon with a smirk on his face. "Well, that was quite simple afterall..." muttered the man to himself as he looked down at the Shimura Base. Looking back to his side of the canyon, Naruto knelt down and planted a Jutsu-Shiki on the surface of the rock.

Naruto looked over to the other side of the canyon, roughly fifty feet across from his side. Unsealing a Hiraishin Kunai from his wrist, Naruto narrowed his eyes over to the other side as he pulled his hand back. Based on the wind curret and the distance, Naruto would have to throw the kunai about 45 degrees to the right in order to hit his intended target. Channeling some wind chakra into the kunai to increase it's cutting power, Naruto threw the Kunai with deadly precision, and just as he predicted, the Kunai struck a large piece of rock and embedded itself tightly within.

_'There we go...' _

Quickly teleporting back to the Kuani he left with Mito, Naruto appeared in front of his beautiful leader with a smirk on his face. "Phase 1 is complete!"

Shinrei and Mito were both a little shocked at Naruto's sudden appearence, but smile back at him nonetheless. "Great job Naruto!" exclaimed Mito with clear relief, she was quite worried for her second-in-command and good friend.

Naruto smiled and nodded back. "Thank you, Mito-sama."

Shinrei walked up to Naruto with a serious expression. "We have separated two groups of men just as you assigned, they are right over there."

The blond Uzumaki nodded and head over to the one hundred man separated into two group, each of them standing parallel from each other, fifty feet apart. This group was a mix of Inuzuka and Uzumaki members, all among the weaker members of both clans. Naruto wanted to reserve the stronger members of both clans for the main forces that will be charging head on with the Shimura, the weaker ones will serve a greater purpose attacking from above from the top of the canyon.

Mito had provided the hundred men with hundreds of paper bombs and kunai, all sealed into small scrolls. The ambush from the canyon will majorly be depended on heavy projectile attacks from above, and the splash damage of the paper bombs will make things all the more successful.

Naruto walked up to the group of a strong sense of authority. "Is everyone ready?!"

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" cried the hundred men in unison.

Naruto's eyes scanned the crowd and made contact with each pair of eyes he came across. After having been the Supreme Commander of a ten thousand men army, Naruto had grown accustomed to dealing with nervous troops. The hundred man in front of the Uzumaki were all the younger and weaker members of both clans, and naturally, they also had much less experience on the field compared to the others, and yet, their mission will be much more violent and gory than the others.

The blond Uzumaki inwardly sighed as he cleared his throat. "I know everyone here is nervous about the upcoming mission..." stared Naruto seriously. "But this is something we all must do, this is our responsibility as Inuzuka and Uzumaki members!" The hundred men gae Naruto their undivided attention. "I will not sugar-coat anything...this mission will most likely be the most gory and violent slaughter you will have experienced, and some of you will feel extremely repulsed...but it is going to be okay."

Mito and Shinrei were also looking back at the scene with interest...

"This is what we must come to accept during times of war...you all must learn that in order to stop all of this violence, is to end this war as soon as possible, and that is your mission tonight!"

"Hai!" resounded the group of Shinobi.

Naruto placed his hands behind his back and stared down at the men authoritively. "Our mission tonight is to ambush the Shimura forces from above the canyon...we will be attacking them with vast numbers of paper bombs and various other projectiles, Our goal tonight is to kill at least 90% of their forices before daybreak!" Already, Naruto could see some of the faces in the crowd contort with disgust and nervousness. "No matter how nervous or repulsed you feel, I will expect all of you to carry out the orders I give...and one who does not comply will be charged with insubordination, and will be held responsible if the mission fails!" Naruto paused to allow the information to sink in. "Do you understand?!"

"Hai, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto glared at the group and flared his chakra. "I said, do you understand?!"

"HAI, NARUTO-SAMA!"

Shinrei had a smirk on his face as he turned to Mito. "I don't now what that young man did before he joined your clan, but he is one good leader." The Inuzuka leader was impressed with Naruto's natural aura of authority, and his way with words, it was truly rare to see in someone so young.

Mito smiled and nodded. "Yes..."

Naruto made two Kage Bunshin's and each of them walked up to an individual group. "All of you put your hand on the shoulder of the man in front of you." The blond Uzumaki waited through a few seconds of shuffling before each clone reach out and clasp the shoulder of the one man in front. "I am about to teleport all of you to the top of the canyon, do not be alarmed by the sudden strong winds and height." The two clones looked back at their original and nodded.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**!"

With a sudden rush of air back to the now empty space, the hundred men along with the two of Naruto's clones disappeared...

Shinrei and even Mito looked on at the scene with shock, to transport so many people at once with a teleportation jutsu alone was nothing short of incredible. Other Shinobi have in their possession all kinds of Teleportation Jutsu's, but they would usually require at least five people to activate the jutsu.

Mito shook out of her stupor and looked back at the original Naruto, who was still standing in front of the empty space. "Why are you still here, Naruto?" asked the Heiress as she walked up to him. "I thought you were going to give commands from the canyon?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "My clones will be able to to that, I'm going to stay here to fight by your side."

Mito blushed a little and smiled back. "Okay...I feel more comfortable when you're with me." whispered the girl nervously as she timidly looked up at the blond Uzumaki.

Naruto smiled at his leader and friend, she looked more beautiful everytime he laid eyes on her. Mito's normally long flowing red hair, was tied into a ponytail that hung over her shoulder delicately like a valley of roses. She still had her usual light make-up that expressed her angelic facial features even more beautifully in the moonlight. Though Naruto preferred see Mito in her elegant Kimono, she also looked very pretty in her Kunoichi uniform, which did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure.

Mito's blush intensified when she caught Naruto staring at her. "Umm, Naruto-kun?" Mito's blush reddened even more with the affectionate suffix she used in his name.

Naruto also seemed a little flustered and shook his head a little. "Sorry...we should head out soon." muttered the man softly before he patted Mito on the shoulder. "I will be right next to you the whole time...but be careful, okay?"

The Uzumaki leader nodded. "I will..."

The Inuzuka and Uzumaki had about 1500 men in number, and Shinrei and Mito will each lead half of the force. Mito will charge in from the right as the Inuzuka will charge from the left. The attacking forces will basically be a U shaped design to prevent the Shmura members from scattering to the sides. But just in case, Naruto had sent two teams to the far sides of the area, who will be slightly ahead of the main force to prevent anyone from escaping to the sides.

Despite the fact that the main goal was to force the Shimura into the bottleneck, the large army was creeping into enemy territory as silent as possible so they could have the best ambush. Each Shinobi were using their chakra to run along the plains to minimize the amount of noise traveling made. Shinrei, based on his experience fighting with the Shimura, their best sensor had the range of about 300 meters, so the earliest moment they will be discovered will be when they are 300 meters away from the camp, which was more than enough to launch a fast, full scale attack.

Man and Canine barreled down the left side of the battlefield ferciously, their killer intent was almost palpable in the air. The Inuzuka Clan had lost many comrades in the war, and as their reputation would suggest, they will avenge their family with cruel ferocity. The Inuzuka's barred their fangs at the Shimura Clan, who had slaughtered their clansmen like animals and took pride in seeing them suffer. The death of Shimura Kai was not enough...they will kill every Shimura present in the war!

Shinrei ran alongside his daughter and his Ninken. "Tonight I will avenge your brother and sister..." muttered the man with a face void of any emotions as his eyes maintained locked upon the incoming Shimura base. "They killed my own flesh and blood, so they will atone with their own blood."

Kagura had tears welling in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them off as a fierce expression came onto her face. "I will also avenge Nii-san and Nee-chan!" Her Ninken barked in response and had a low growl between his teeth as the smell of enemy blood filled his nose.

Off to the Uzumaki side, Mito had a nervous look on her face as she neared enemy territory. She knew perfectly that attacking the Shimura when they were weak was the best bet for the whole army, but despite her logical side telling her that it was alright, her ethical side was screaming at her to stop. Growing up, Mito had learned about honor and moral codes on the battlefield. Shinobi were exceptions to the codes, but acting so cowardly made Mito feel disgusted about herself...

Naruto, sensing what his friend was thinking, placed a hand on her shoulder as he ran alongside her. "Mito..." started the blond as the girl was knocked out of her stupor and looked back at him. "I know how you are feeling right now, I am feeling the same way..." Mito had a little bit of guilty shame in her eyes. "It is perfectly normal for you to feel bad about this, it shows that you will be a kind and ethical leader, but this is something we must do."

Mito looked disturbed and shivered a little. "There is no other way?..."

Naruto smiled and slowly shook his head. "If we take this chance we can end this war immediately...any more stalling with just cause more Uzumaki casualties." explained the blond Uzumaki as kindly as he could. "I know that most of the Shimura Clan will be wiped out today, and that is a tragedy...but I would rather kill more of them, than to allow more of our own men to die!" Mito's eyes widened at the obvious implication. "This is what happens in war Mito...it is a survival scenario, only the strong will win...it is unfortunate and depressing, but we must accept it for the time being."

The Uzumaki heiress seem to be digesting Naruto's words as she ran absentmindedly. "Okay..."

Naruto felt a striking sadness in his heart as he clasped Mito's shoulder tighter. "But I promise you this...one day the Uzumaki Clan will lead the clans into an era of peace, and no one woulfd have to go through something like this again."

Mito, despite her strong conflicted emotions, smiled back at Naruto with a nod. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded before he turned serious again and locked his eyes ahead, they have reached the 300 meters mark. "Get ready Mito...this is it!"

Corresponding with Naruto's words, the Shimura Clan started to shuffle with activity and bright lights from the base suddenly turned on a lit the area. The green grass was once again in full view as battle horns in the Shimura base blared into the distance. Naruto could already sense everyone in the camp all jump into action and hurried to defend their base entrance. The Uzumaki was impressed with the fast logistics of the Shmura, but he knew it was all futile because he would also feel tremendous fear and fustration within the base. Compared to the fierce and motivated morale of the Uzumaki-Inuzuka front, the Shimura stood no chance at all.

Terrifying sounds of clenching jaws and deep growls came off in waves from the Inuzuka side as torrents of **Getsuga's** were being launched into the enemy base. The ferocious and ferral forces of the Inuzuka members and their Ninken shredded through the scattered Shimura forces like wind through paper. Cries of anguish and despair filled the area, causing some of the less experience people in the attacking army to feel guilty and overwhelmed.

Mito had to bite her own lips to prevent tears from spilling over her eyes. "UZUMAKI'S...ATTACK!" ordered the heiress loudly.

Hundreds of kunai wrapped with paper bombs were instantly thrown to the far ends of the Shimura base at Mito's command. Hundreds of explosions sounded through the area as the ground shook violently with the heavy damage of the bombs. The Uzumaki's all let out a unified cry of battle despite all the guilt they felt, and charged straight into the disassembled Shimura Base. The Uzumaki's haven't been in a war in quite some time, so seeing the bloodly scene in front of them was disconcerting to say the least.

The normally green grass were soaked in fresh blood, random limbs were scattered around the area, and piles of unrecognizable flesh scattered throughout like discarded trash. The white leather tents were bathed in red, and the cries of pain and anguish was deafening to all. This was no longer war...this was a massacre. While it was the first time the Uzumaki launched an attack directly at the Shmura base, their forces completely overwhelmed their enemies.

The Shimura members were all scattering their base like frightened deer, all scrambling to get out of their base as quickly as possible...

Naruto grunted as he ran through piles of corpses toward a group of frantic enemies. "Gomen..." whispered the man to himself as he sped through between them and sliced through their jugulars with his wins chakra. It was quick and painless...

Shinrei had lost himself in the midst of his onslaught..all he could think about were the faces of his dying son and daughter, and how frightened they looked before they took their last breath. His children were only just starting their lives...yet they died before they could even be married. Just that thought filled the Inuzuka leaders with untamed rage and that fueled him to slaughter as many Shimura members as he could. The aged man was covered in blood along with his Ninken as they plowed through men like they were cattle...dozens of men fell around them in shredded bloody heaps.

"This is for my children!" cried the man as he crashed a powerful **Getsuga **into one of the larger camps in the base. "Die, Shimura scum!"

Kagura was just behind her father, and she was glaring all around her as tears fell freely from her eyes. In her hands was a Katana that used to belong to her beloved older sister who was killed just a few months ago...Kagura swore that she would avenge her by killing as many Shimura members she could with the same blade. Kagura was having an inward battle as she continued to cut down her enemies rapidly...she was happy that she could finally avenge her siblings, but she felt like a monster for killing so many others...

"D-Die!" cried Kagura as her eyes were overflowing with tears.

Uzumaki Mito was a short distance away from her Inuzuka counterpart, and she was in a very similar state. The young woman's clothes were just as red as her hair as she continued to kill one man after another. Mito had killed before on missions, but never did it seem to easy and casual. Personally, Mito rather fight and kill opponents who could offer her a good fight, that way she wouldn't feel as guilty as she did at that moment...

Many of the Shimura members were just scrambling to the feet trying to flee from the horrible sight, but they would be cut down before they would even cry out their loved ones' names. Many of the people Mito killed still had their eyes opened as she looked down at them...and she would never forget how they would look like. It was a stare of complete and utter despair and anguish...Mito knew that they were looking directly at her as they pupils grew dim...and she felt her soul cumble more and more as she sliced through more men.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" cried Mito in anguish as she tried to blank herself while she slaughtered her enemies.

The Uzumaki heiress held a Kunai in each hand as she sped through the area soaked in blood. She could feel the stinging pain of fatigue in her feet, her hands, and especially her arms. But Mito couldn't stop, her adrenaline forced her to continue her onslaught until she had accomplished her mission. The cries of hell started to fade around her, and all Mito could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat and breath. For some reason, Mito noticed that her heartbeat was going much slower than what she would expect, and her breathing was going very slowly. It was as if time had begun to slow down for her...and the horrible scenes in front of her were being permanently carved into her mind.

Mito wanted to stop...

Mito wanted to cry...

Mito wanted to give up...

But for some reason, her body wasn't responding to her commands and she continued to spill blood onto the normally beautiful green grass. Mito felt cold...her clothes were soaking in blood and her armor seem to weigh more and more with each passing second. Everything in her eyes were now red...be it the moon, the usual white tents, and the endless green terrain. The sight in front on her was a ocean of blood and dead bodies, no matter where she looked, Mito couldn't find one shred of normality...

_"What?...' _thought Mito in a frantic daze. _'What is that?...' _

A bright shade gold appeared in her eyes, and before Mito knew it, she landed in the arms of Naruto. The man wrapped his arms around her very tightly, and it actually offered Mito great comfort. The cold was slowly lifting, and her eyes were locked onto the golden locks of her friend. A very peculiar smell invaded Mito's nose...she ignored the hint of sweat and blood that came with it and concentrated on the small scent of sweetness...

_'Vanilla...' _spoke Mito inwardly as she rested her body against her friend.

Naruto had an extremely worried look on his face as he held his friend tightly and securely in his arms. It was clear that Mito was not nearly ready for such an experience, and she was thrown straight into the middle of it without any preparations. Naruto knew that it was nessecary and many people he knew that done so before...he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty about putting the innocent girl through all of that. Naruto found himself praying to Kami that Mito would still remain the happy and cheerful girl he met a short while ago...

"Its okay Mito-chan...its over, you have completed your mission..." softy spoke Naruto into Mito's ears. "It is finished...there is nothing more you need to do."

Mito began to slip back into reality and her tears continued to flow down her blood stained cheeks. "N-Naru..." choked out the girl in anguish. "N-Naruto-kun!" Mito wrapped her arms around Naruto as tight as she could and clung onto him like a lifeline.

Naruto held her tighter in response and kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here Mito-chan...I'll always be here for you."

Mito sobbed heavily into Naruto's clothes, which were without any blood, the man was too fast for any blood to be spill on him. "O-Oh my God!" cried the girl hysterically as she grabbed a handful on Naruto's clothes. "S-So much blood!"

The blond Uzumaki started to channel his chakra around his body to create a warm sphere around Mito. "I know Mito-chan, but that is all over now...we finished our mission." whispered the man softly against Mito's tragically soaked hair. "We can go home...we'll go back to Uzu to see Ren-kun and Asuka-san." Mito started to calm down in Naruto's arms. "We'll go back to see Genryusai-sama and Retsu-sama...we'll all go home together."

Mito's eyes started to close and her tears seemed to have ceased...she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Back on the top of the canyon, the two clones of Naruto were each perched on each side of the canyon. They had the ability to sense negative emotions just like their original, and they could feel a wall of despair and guilt coming from the Shimura base. The clones knew that these feelings were not only from the Shimura Clan members...most of the Uzumaki members were very fustrated. Naruto's clones sighed in unison with crossed arms as they looked down at the horrible sight.

_'This is why I came back to the past...so I can stop all of this sooner' _thought one of the clones as he closed his eyes.

The second clone looked back to the fifty men behind him and saw that many of them had tears in their eyes and were shaking. The copy of Naruto could understand why the men were feeling so terrible about all this...he knew from experience. The first few years as Supreme Commander was hell...everyday he would be forced to visit and see battlefields covered with dead bodies and bloodied terrain. But time was the universal solution, and the pain will ease in time...

_'I wonder how Mito is doing?...' _thought the second clone, oblivious to that his original was comforting the distressed Heiress that very moment.

From high up, it was clear that the main battlefield was leaking Shimura members quickly, and a mass of them had gathered on the open field, runnin towards their direction. It was almost time to strike, but according to the plan, they were to wait until the majority of the Shimura members were inside the area. Letting a few of them escape was also part of the plan, it would allow their terrifying victory to travel back to the capital of Tsume no Kuni to strike fear into them...it will give the Inuzuka's better peace treaty terms.

Their bodies hiding the the shadows, and their voice hidden in the loud winds, the canyon forces stared down to see the first few members of the Shimura Clan leak through the cracks. They were the some of the luckiest men alive...a few moments later and they would be skewered together with their unfortunate clansmen...

The clones looked over at one another and nodded. "Get ready..." said both clones as they raised their respective right hands into the air. The hundred men behind them were all lined up against the edge of the canyon, all ready to descend upon the men below with a slice of hell. Both's clones' eyes turned steel cold for a second as they lowered their hands and pointed downwards. "NOW!"

At once, all the armed Shinobi from above created a rain of Kunai and Shuriken down upon the men below. They were to refrain using explosives in case the weaken the canyon's structure too much, so they were inclined to use traditional Shinobi projectiles. But in the narrow pathway in the canyon, one Kunai was able to pierce two men overlapping each other, and together, the hundreds of weapons created a literal hell hole in the middle of the canyon.

Most of the men had tears in their eyes as they forced themselves to continued until they had no weapons left, just as they were ordered to do. Most of them clamped their eyes shut and blindly threw their weapons down into the narrowed path, trying their best to ignore the loud cries of pain and begs for mercy. The Shimura men below were bellowing in fear and some of them were egging for mercy with their hands up...but they were still sliced down.

Both clones of Naruto crossed their arms and rose an eyebrow at the scene...even for the war hardened Uzumaki, it was rare to see such a slaughter. Naruto's plan had certainly worked like a charm, and the war was a good as over...but he and his clones couldn't help but feel extremely guilty and repulsed by his actions. With a breath of cold air, Naruto reminded himself that this was a war, and he did what was best for his side of the war...it was as simple as that.

One by one...the men started to stop because they had no more weapons to throw, and most of them fell down into a crying heap...

The sound below had also faded to almost nothing...a few had survived and were buried under their dead clansmen...

Both clones gave the signal to stop and sighed. "Thats enough..." muttered both clones solemnly. "Good job...everyone."

* * *

From far, the original Naruto saw that the barrage of weapons was over, and everything was quiet. This was a fact that Naruto had gathered through his decades of experience in warfare...its that the most gurusome and onesided wars, were the ones that will be the most quiet at the end. The silence was deafening, everyone seem to be staring at the ground recollecting the last half hour that seemed like a whole year.

Shinrei was holding a silent and crying Kagura in his arms, with an unreadable look on his face. The man had been through such scenes before, but no matter how many times had he experienced such carnage, he would never become accustomed to it. But Shinrei knew that in the end, this slaughter was a good thing...at least this way his clan would be able to survive and the war was finally over. In the back of his mind, Shinrei wondered what sort of peace treaty terms the Shimura Clan would offer them, and how the Daimyo would try to resolve the remaining conflict...

Naruto was still holding a sleeping Mito in his arms, and he took the time to carry her gently in his arms...

It was at that time, that a shower of very early rain decided to damp the bloodied field, it was as if Kami above was trying to wash away all the blood that had been spilled in the brief time. Naruto gently used his thumb to clean Mito's cheeks of blood, and ran his fingers through her redder than normal hair. Mito looked finally a rest in her sleep, but her grip in his vest was still very strong...Naruto didn't mind, he would be with her for as long as she liked.

"I'm sorry, Mito-chan..." whispered Naruto as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips on Mito's forehead. "I promise you...soon you will never have to go through this again..."

* * *

**The End!**

**Sorry for the later than usual update, but I was suffering from a bad cold that had rendered me bedridden for the past few days. I hope you all liked this chapter, because I am really quite proud of it myself. I never knew that I could write such an emotional and gruesome scene. :P**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	8. The Show Continues

I Don't Own Naruto!

Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan - Chapter 8

* * *

With the end of the war in Tsume no Kuni, came a short while of peace for the Uzumaki Clan. The Shimura Clan had officially capitulated and had offered the Inuzuka Clan a very valuable peace treaty. The treaty specifies that the Shimura Clan will not clash with the Inuzuka Clan for the next fifty years. Other than that, The Inuzuka will receive a considerable amount of compensation funds from the Shimura and Tsume no Kuni and they will be able to keep their native land inside the nation.

Tsume no Kuni had also gifted the Inuzuka with 50 acres of land near their original position, and had freed them of any taxes for the next three years. Inuzuka Shinrei felt extremely superior when the Daimyo himself to offer him the treaty and the ownership papers. The young Daimyo had an obvious fake smile on his face, and that only made the deal all the more satisfying.

Genryūsai had officially met with Shinrei, and the two leaders had signed an official alliance and a defense pact, signifying that they two clans were officially tied with each other and will protect each other no matter what. The Uzumaki's name had once again been spread out throughout the lands as a powerful clan, one that was capable of aiding the Inuzuka and almost completely destroyed the Shimura Clan a day after the joined the war.

By the end of the Tsume no Kuni war, over 500 Inuzuka members had perished, and over 1200 Shimura soldiers had died. But in the end, only a minimal 50 Uzumaki men had died, so it was safe to say that the war was a tremendous victory for the Uzumaki Clan. Not only did they gain the notoriety that they wanted, they also gained a loyal and powerful ally in the Inuzuka Clan.

"You did a tremendous job, Naruto-kun..." said a smiling Genryūsai as he looked over the full report of the war that Naruto had just provided him. "With such minimal losses you gained our clan with a new ally...this is much more than what I initially expected."

Naruto stood in front of his leader and bowed in return. "You are too kind Genryūsai-sama, I merely completed my mission." replied the man professionally.

The Uzumaki Leader chuckled and stood up from his desk. "You are too modest, Naruto-kun." said the man as he rounded his desk to place a hand on the young man's shoulders. "I have read all the reports provided to me, and everyone, including Mito-chan, said that you were the one that was responsible for the strategies of the battle." Genryūsai smiled and nodded approvingly. "I must say that you are quite talented as a leader."

The blond Uzumaki smiled. "Thank you, Genryūsai-sama..."

Genryūsai nodded back and walked over to his large window and peered down at his village. "I can feel the winds of change blowing, and soon we Uzumaki's will be back on the pinnacle of the Elemental Nations." The leader turned back to the most power Ninja in his village. "You are a blessing Naruto-kun, a wayward son of our clan that has come back to provide us with power...and with you here, I am certain that we will continue to win one battle after another."

Naruto nodded in all seriousness. "I would like nothing more than to bring our clan into greatness...but I am not proud of this violence, I will only rejoice in the fact that one day, there will be no more war because of all the effort we put forth today."

Genryūsai looked amused as he looked back at Naruto. "You are quite morbid for a young man...but you are right, one day war will no longer be needed."

Naruto was not sure if he and his leader were thinking about the same ending, but decided to drop the subject for the moment. "If I may ask, Genryūsai-sama, how is Mito-sama doing after the war?" asked the young man with true worry. Naruto hadn't seen Mito ever since they came back to Uzushiogakure; she had locked herself in her room for the first few days and only walked around her family compound occasionally afterwards. Naruto had thought about visiting Mito, but he decided to let her have her space for the time being.

The Uzumaki leader sighed. "I think she in fine now...time is the best medicine for war."

Naruto bit his lips for a second before he looked back up at his leader. "Is it okay if I pay Mito-sama a visit later today?" asked the man with a hesitant undertone.

Genryūsai suppressed the urge to smirk and nodded. "Of course it is okay, I'm sure Mito-chan will enjoy your company."

Naruto smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Genryūsai-sama, I will be sure to visit today."

* * *

The main Uzumaki Compound was a few miles away from Naruto's small home and it took him a few minutes to travel there through the busy streets. Naruto had been worried about Mito for the past few days and really wanted to see if she needed his help. The girl was obviously not ready for the horrendous scenes she witnessed during the war. At the end, Mito herself had killed over two hundred men in her frenzy, which was very impressive if Naruto had anything to say about it.

It was obvious to Naruto that Mito had great skills as a Kunoichi and a lot of potential. The girl was already at Jounin level, and was one of the elites of the Uzumaki Clan, but with more growth, she would turn into the legend Naruto knew she would become. Based on the history books back in Konoha, Mito was able to completely seal the Kyuubi into herself without any help, and that alone suggested a significant superiority in Fuinjutsu compared to all others.

Naruto sighed as he approached the large gates of the Uzumaki Compound and walked up to the guards. "Excuse me, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am here to visit Mito-sama."

The guards' eyes seem to widen at Naruto's name and quickly nodded. "Of course, Naruto-sama, please come inside."

The blond Uzumaki walked through the opened gates graciously with a confident stride and a bland stare in his eyes. The innards of the large clan home were quite impressive, just the garden was a large piece of lands with very beautiful landscapes of nature. The pink pedals of Sakura trees decorated and danced around the area as the wind blew through them and carried them in the wind. A small river ran through the garden with grace as many Koi fish swam around in the water in luxury.

There was a main path that led to the lobby of the compound, but Naruto sensed that Mito was actually much closer to him than what he expected. Looking over to the left, over the tall rocks decorating the sides of the river, Naruto saw Mito sitting peacefully inside an elegant gazebo. She was back in her usual white kimono, and her beautiful red hair was once again flowing gently down her back as several strands were carried up by the soft wind.

Naruto felt a smile seep onto his face as he looked over at the beautiful girl, he rejoiced in the fact that Mito looked back to normal...though he could only hope that everything was actually alright...

The young man made his way across the river and toward the beautifully crafted gazebo. The soft wind and warm sunlight soothed Naruto of his nervousness, and he smiled when the sweet smell of roses reached his nose as he walked into the girl's vicinity...

"Mito-chan..." muttered Naruto softy as he smiled at his friend.

Mito abruptly looked over and her eyes immediately connected with Naruto's own. An involuntarily surge of happiness emerged from Mito's deep thoughts at the sight of Naruto. For the last week Mito had locked herself inside her home to recuperate from her devastating experience in Tsume no Kuni, and she had always hoped that Naruto would come visit her. Mito was disappointed that it took Naruto a whole week before he finally came to see her, but she was glad that he did worry about her.

"Naruto-kun..." greeted Mito softy as a smile graced her delicate features.

Naruto sat down next to Mito and smiled kindly at her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to visit...but how are you feeling?"

Mito was still constantly reminded of all the blood and dead bodies she witnessed back in the war, but at the same time, seeing Naruto's blond hair and taking in his vanilla scent made her feel safe once again. "I'm feeling much better...thank you, Naruto-kun."

The blond sighed lightly with his smile still on his face. "Shinrei-sama had officially signed an alliance with Genryūsai-sama...our mission was a remarkable success."

Mito smiled, but looked visibly tired. "That's good..."

Naruto sensed the guilt and fear in Mito's heart, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I know how you feel, Mito-chan, I felt the same way...but we have to look past this and let time drain out the pain." whispered the man gently as he sat closer to Mito. "We live in a world of warfare, and this is what real Shinobi life is about...as much as I hate to admit it, the war we just experienced is not a rare occurrence."

The Uzumaki heiress smiled a little before she looked into Naruto's eyes. "I remember you promising me that I will not have to go through that again…when will that happen?" asked the girl with a grin.

Naruto nodded and patted Mito on the head. "As soon as possible, I want to end the era where war is necessary…" said the man rather seriously before a grin appeared on his face. "But of course, I have to keep my promise to the all-powerful Mito-hime!"

Mito giggled as she looked up at Naruto. "You bet!"

The blond Uzumaki smiled at the bright look on Mito's face. "Come with me, Mito-chan, I want to show you something," said the man as he took hold of Mito's hand. "I'm sure you will love it."

Mito blushed a little at the intimate touch and stood up. "Where are we going?"

Naruto smirked and began to lead Mito out of the Uzumaki compound. "It's a surprise I have for you!" said the man with a grin as he and Mito walked through the main gate while ignoring the surprised look on the guards' faces after seeing Naruto being so close to their heiress.

The two powerful members of the Uzumaki Clan made their way through the sunny streets of the village in a rather brisk pace, and people were all looking over to see the most powerful man in the village holding the heiress' hand. It did not help when people saw the obvious flustered and happy look on Mito's face as she followed Naruto's lead onto something that looked oddly like a date. Many people were smiling at the happy _couple _seeing how good they looked together. It was refreshing to see an Uzumaki without the usual red hair, and the handsome blond man looked very nice holding onto Mito's hand.

Mito honestly thought that Naruto would let go of her hand once they were on the road, but she was really happy that he didn't. Naruto's hand was warm and it made her feel safe and secure. Mito tightened her own grip around Naruto's hand as she walked up right beside him with a smile on her face.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" asked the girl looking up at the man.

Naruto smiled and winked at Mito. "I said it was a surprise, no telling!" Mito only giggled at his giddy tone, it was nice to see the normally serious Naruto to be so laid back and relaxed.

The blond Uzumaki continued his way with his friend all the way toward the outskirts of the village. They passed the flimsy pseudo border that was on the edge of a large forest that filled the backside of the island. It was late summer at the trees were looking very healthy and green, adding to the special moment between Naruto and Mito. The forest was considered an uncharted area for most of the people in the village, so there was no road or developed area in it, so the two Uzumaki's would have to trek through it.

Mito gladly followed Naruto toward his surprise, but her Kimono was getting in the way when she would jump from tree to tree...

Naruto saw Mito's condition and quickly caught her on his back as she jumped. "Sorry Mito-chan, I guess I should have asked you to change into more suitable clothes, but I'll get us there soon." said the man casually as he sped up with Mito on his back.

Mito blushed heavily as she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders. "O-Okay...thank you, Naruto-kun."

As the heiress was enjoying a surprisingly steady ride on Naruto's back, she couldn't help but notice how warm she felt pressing against her friend's back. Although Mito hadn't known Naruto for long, but he had become her pillar of strength at times, and she felt safe and at peace on his back. Naruto was still a major mystery to Mito, she didn't know where he grew up, who taught him to be a Ninja, or why he was so passionate about the Uzumaki Clan, but solving the intricate puzzle of Uzumaki Naruto was on Mito's top priority list.

Mito was broken out of her thoughts when she noticed that they have pretty much reached the end of the forest and she could already see the bright sunlight ahead of them. The collected shades created by the thick crowd of canopies started to thin out as the approached the clearing, and Mito began to fill the warmth of the sunlight on her back.

"Here we are, Mito-chan..." muttered Naruto softly as he made one final step out into the clearing.

Mito's eyes were wide as she took in the gorgeous sight in front of her. They reached the very edge of the island, and they were standing on a large grassy field located on the top of a cliff that was the end of the island. The cloudless blue sky was laid out in a panoramic portrait ahead of them, and the brilliant sun shown majestically on all of existence. The crashing waves graced the moment with epic sounds of nature, and its water sprinkled multiple rainbows as it cascaded back down into the ocean.

Naruto saw the amazed look on Mito's face from the corner of his eyes and smiled. "I found this spot a few days ago when I was exploring the island..." softly spoke the man as he turned his gaze ahead of him, "...and I knew that I had to bring you here to see it!"

The Uzumaki heiress still had a smile on her face as she descended from Naruto's back and stood beside him. "It's beautiful..." whispered the young woman gently. "I've been living on his island for a long time, and I have never even heard of something like this on the island."

Naruto smiled and sighed in relaxation. "Well, I'm very glad I found something like this at home..." said the blond with a chuckle as he looked down at his beautiful friend. "Shinobi's are often stressed out for many reasons, and watching the day pass by here, will sooth our souls."

Mito smiled at Naruto and nodded. "Yeah..."

The young man placed a hand on Mito's back as he gestured to a large rock in the middle of the grass field. "Let's go sit over there..."

The Uzumaki heiress smiled as she hugged her knees to her chest. The sun was high up in the blue sky, and its light warmed Mito's body from the chilling autumn wind. The sound of crashing waves and wind blowing against the trees made the mood of the place very serene and relaxing. Mito felt a lot better than before already, partly because of the scenery, and mainly because of Naruto. In her week of seclusion, Mito had constantly tried to make best of her experience, and hearing Naruto's words made Mito confirm her thoughts.

Naruto sat down next to the girl with a smile. "So what are you think about?"

Mito smiled with her eyes glued onto the scenery in front of her. "I'm thinking that our efforts to fight war with war will protect beautiful things like this place from destruction..." whispered the girl softly. "Our presence in Tsume no Kuni stopped the war in a few days, and saved thousands of civilians from another few months of war." Mito looked over to Naruto and stared into his blue eyes. "We may have killed many people to do so, but we saved more as a result."

Naruto nodded. "That is a good way of thinking about it...all our efforts are for the greater good." said the blond man seriously. "The world is not perfect and peace comes with a price...things might be very messy right now, but there will be a day when we will reach stability."

The Uzumaki heiress smiled and leaned closer to Naruto. "And what will stability look like?"

Naruto grinned and looked forward toward the ocean. "It will be beautiful." started the man gladly. "The trees will be greener, the sky will be brighter, and smiles will be abundant in our village!" Mito smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Children will get to go to school and learn before they become Ninja; they will be able to taste sake and have children before they die; and parents will always be able to take care of their children..." Naruto smiled at Mito. "We will build a village where peace is the norm, and one by one, the others will follow our example; then finally one day, the world will be able to progress and prosper as one united people."

Mito smiled at the twinkle in Naruto's eyes and nodded. "I look forward to seeing it..." whispered the girl as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

The blond looked down at the beautiful face of Mito with a smile. "I promise that you will see it."

* * *

Naruto was once again in the office of his leader along with Mito, and they were discussing the next steps of their return to glory. It seemed that the Uzumaki's efforts in Tsume no Kuni had caught the attention of many other clans throughout the Elemental Nations, and they have received many requests for help. It was a great time for war and many people needed help, which was great for the Uzumaki Clan. It was clear that the Uzumaki's wanted more allies on their side, and weakened clans were ideal for them at the moment.

"So what do you think, Naruto-kun?" asked the leader of the Uzumaki's. "Who should be our next target?"

Naruto and Mito were sitting across from Genryūsai in a large table filled with documents of various nations and their situations. The pile had grown constantly in the last few days and Naruto had spent many hours browsing through it. Mito had joined him in the cause, and together, they created a list of potential clans that they will help. Geographically closer clans would be more ideal, since it would mean easier transportation, but it still depended on the benefits.

"I think we should go with this one..." said Naruto holding up a file. "The Yuki Clan is under attack by the Kaguya Clan..."

Mito leaned back on her seat in thought. "I've read that one...the Daimyo of Mizu no Kuni wants to take control of the Yuki Clan by killing off its leaders." stated the heiress as she recalled her reading from a few days ago. "The Daimyo took advantage of the violent nature of the Kaguya Clan and tasked them to eliminate most of the older generation of the Yuki Clan."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, and this has been going on for about two months now." Genryūsai nodded as his subordinates continued. "The Yuki Clan is quite formidable on its own, but they are losing because of their geographical weakness." Naruto pointed down at the map he placed on the table. "The Yuki Clan is based on the northern edges of Mizu no Kuni, which initially was ideal for their clan." explained the blond. "Their back and sides are protected by a series of tall snowy mountains, and their front is blocked by a large river that separated them from the rest of Mizu no Kuni..."

Genryūsai leaned in closer at the map. "That should offer the Yuki Clan plenty of protection already, how are they losing to the Kaguya Clan?"

The blond sighed. "While the natural protection can help the Yuki Clan, it is also a liability because they can only keep so much resource in their isolated land." said Naruto as they others nodded in understanding. "The Yuki Clan is clearly not supplied enough for a long conflict, and the Kaguya Clan had blocked off their only route of trade; the south of the river." The blond circled the large river on the map that blocked the Yuki Clan from civilization. "The Kaguya forces have formed a line here, so it is impossible for the Yuki's regular trade routes to maintain flow."

Mito frowned. "The Kaguya Clan is trying to isolate the Yuki within their own home, and let them slowly starve to death."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, reports mentioned that the Kaguya are mainly attacking with members running across the river to engage the Yuki in close range battles, which the Yuki are not particularly good at." said the blond. "The Kaguya are viciously powerful close range fighters, and their ruthless battle tactics far out match the Yuki Clan members." Naruto sat back down and looked at his leader. "The Yuki Clan possesses their own Kekkei Genkai, **Hyoton**, which is powerful against many different kinds of enemies, but the Kaguya also have their own unique power..."

Mito grimaced. "**Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse)**"

Genryūsai nodded. "Yes, I have fought against some of them before, and they are some of the most powerful people I have ever met."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Kaguya members with Shikotsumyaku are very hard to kill, as their skeletal structure is very strong and durable, and normal attack with never break their bones." explained the blond. "The Yuki Clan replies mostly on ranged attacks, which are usually weaker then close contact attacks, so they are quickly losing numbers to the Kaguya Clan."

Genryūsai agreed and crossed his arms together. "But I know that not a lot of Kaguya members will have the Shikotsumyaku, it is not a common Kekkei Genkai even within the clan."

Mito nodded. "That is true, but even so we don't know how many of the Kaguya can use their Kekkei Genkai."

"No, but we can assume that they will be the Kaguya's most powerful members." said Naruto with a smirk. "And we Uzumaki's are quite powerful when put up against people like them." Genryūsai smirked when he understood what Naruto was saying. "The Kaguya members with the Shikotsumyaku will most likely be close range fighters, which many Uzumaki's can just seal into confinement." Mito looked a little dubious but Naruto maintained his smile. "A group of Uzumaki's against one Kaguya with Shikotsumyaku is good odds, and our troops will be able to seal everything that the Kaguya can throw at us..."

Mito sighed. "I guess our sealing teams will be able to handle the Shikotsumyaku members..."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, then are combat forces along with the Yuki forces should be able to force a way through the river and push the Kaguya back."

Genryūsai gave Naruto a look. "Are you sure about that?"

The blond smirked and nodded. "Yes, fighting mass amounts of people with close range attacks are my specialty."

Genryūsai sighed with a chuckle. "Okay then, I will give you three days to come up with an official plan of action, and if it is sound then I see no reason to not do this."

* * *

**The End!**

**Sorry for the short chapter after such a long wait, but it served its purpose. The next chapter will be a lot more exciting and action filled. I try to make the war scenes as intellectual as possible, so it does take some time for me to write.**

**PS: I made a Facebook page for my readers, so that you all can have an easier way to contact me for questions for suggestions. The username is: Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Kunai

I Don't Own Naruto!

**Ambition of the Uzumaki Clan - Chapter 9**

* * *

The Uzumaki forces were once again preparing to march into battle. It has been a few days since Naruto had shown Genryūsai his official plans to aid the Yuki Clan in battle, and the leader was happy with his strategy. Mito had prepared enough food and weapons for the Uzumaki army to last a war of at least two months, and had gotten the entire chain of command ready for transport.

The morale of the army was great; after the soaring victory of the war in Tsume no Kuni, the Uzumaki Clan was bursting with motivation and confidence. Everyone in the clan believed in the leadership of their new ace; Uzumaki Naruto, and will follow him into battle without a second thought. Some thought joining the Yuki Clan in battle was a little too soon after their escapade with the Shimura Clan, but they understood that Naruto wanted to ride the momentum to its fullest.

"Good morning, everyone!" greeted Naruto loudly in front of the large army of a thousand.

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" replied the group in unison.

It was ten o'clock in the morning and almost everyone was in top condition. Naruto was dressed in his usual black combat suit he wore back in his own time, which resembled the Konoha Jounin uniform a lot. A Katana was strapped to his hip as his Uzumaki Hitai-ate was proudly worn on his forehead. Behind Naruto were a few guards holding onto some flags with the emblem of the Uzumaki Symbol emblazed on its blue background. Genryūsai had decided to grandly show their clan's presence in the wars they participate in, and he gladly allowed Naruto and his daughter to represent their clan.

Mito was standing right beside Naruto dressed in black armor and had her hair tied up in a bun. She had a determined look on her face unlike the uncertain expression she had on last time. This time Mito knew exactly what she had and needed to do, and she would carry out her duty as the future leader of the Uzumaki Clan no matter what. She had promised herself that she will contribute more and more in the wars they fight in and she will fight side by side with Naruto through the carnage.

"In a few minutes you will all be transported to the northern edge of Mizu no Kuni, there will not be any battles yet but you will have to be always on guard!" ordered Naruto with utmost authority. "The temperature over there is very low, so activate your chakra heat seal beforehand so you will be able to slowly accommodate to the climate over there!"

Mito cleared her throat as she stepped up. "When we arrive at the scene, all of you need to be motionless and quiet!" commanded the heiress with a loud and confident voice. "Leave the talking to Naruto-sama and I, and no matter what, do not react violently or appear suspicious; just remain stoic and calm!"

"HAI!" responded the entire army at once.

Naruto nodded as he and Mito walked off the heightened stage and away from the prepared army. The two Uzumaki's walked behind a wall of banners where they could be private from everyone else, and Naruto took the chance to place a comforting hand on Mito's shoulder. It has only been a short time since the last war and he was afraid that Mito was still haunted by the carnage.

"How are you feeling, Mito-chan?" asked the man with softened eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

Mito smiled and nodded. "Yes I am, I know what I have to do and will do it!" replied the girl with conviction. "We have a very clear purpose in the war, and in the large picture; as long as I focus on that I will last through this no matter what!"

Naruto offered the girl a kind smile and nodded. "I'm proud of you, Mito-chan..." muttered the blond sincerely. "...I know if we work together as partners, there will be nothing we can't accomplish!"

The heiress looked into Naruto's blue eyes and felt a lump in her chest. "Thank you, Naruto-kun..."

The blond Uzumaki gave Mito a rare grin and began to focus his chakra. "Okay, its time..." Just as Naruto was about to turn back toward the army, Mito grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back a little. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Mito place a gentle kiss on his cheek. The blond let out a shocked exhale as his entire body focused on the slightly tingling part of his cheek where Mito's lips were still touching.

Mito pulled back with a blush on her face and smiled up at him. "For good luck..."

Naruto got over his shock and smiled at the happiness that was surging inside his entire being. "You know..." started the man with a whisper. "...it works better when you kiss me on the lips."

The heiress' blush flared and she shoved Naruto lightly. "D-Don't push it, Naruto-kun!"

The blond chuckled and leaned in to kiss Mito on her forehead. "I'm just kidding...and good luck to you too." whispered the man softly as he pulled Mito into a one armed hug. "Let's go..." Naruto pulled away and walked back to the main army with a smile on his face. Mito started to follow behind the most powerful man in her clan, but she was trailing back because she needed to suppress the dark blush on her face.

Unknown to Naruto and Mito...Uzumaki Retsu was standing up on the balcony of Genryusai's office and saw the whole thing. The woman smiled at the happy blush on her daughter's face, she knew that Mito has developed feelings for Naruto, and she was happy for her. Retsu always wanted her daughter to marry a man who she loved and could protect her, so Naruto was the perfect choice...

_'Take care of my little girl, Naruto-san...'_

The one thousand members of the Uzumaki Clan were spread out in columns and rows, 20 columns across with 50 people in each row. All the soldiers except for the far right column had their left hands on the shoulder of their comrade on the left, and everyone except for the people in the front row had their right hands on the shoulders of the people in front of them. One of the men at the very front had his hand clutching Naruto's own right hand while Mito grabbed onto Naruto's left hand.

A week ago, Naruto had sent a clone to travel to the northern edge of Mizu no Kuni, and the clone had notified the Yuki Clan leader that the Uzumaki Clan will be helping them in the war. The clone couldn't explain much after traveling for so long on limited chakra, so it left a Hiraishin Kunai in the leader's possession and had him prepare a large area for the Uzumaki forces to arrive. The clone had told the leader that the Uzumaki army will arrive in three days' time after he was dispelled, and the real Naruto had honored that down to the very second.

Naruto was glancing over to a clock tower and waiting for the second hand to land on the 10:00 mark. The man's eyes discreetly lingered over Mito's warm grey eyes and gave her the tiniest of smiles. Mito's eyes connected with Naruto's own as she sent her own silent message with a blink of an eye. Naruto slowly exhaled as he flared his chakra...

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**!"

In a split-second, the entire army vanished from the large courtyard of the Uzushio Island, and the place was left bare. A burst of air rushed back to the sudden void that was created with the disappearance of the large mass of people, so a loud whirlwind sounded through the area. Retsu sighed from where she was watching and prayed that her daughter and citizens will be alright...

* * *

The Yuki Clan lived in the coldest area in Mizu no Kuni seeing that they were among the few people who could survive in such terrain. Mito had to prepare a chakra heating seal for each member of the Uzumaki army so that they could warm themselves with their own chakra. The cold temperature will be one of the most difficult problems for Naruto and Mito to deal with because Uzumaki's were generally used to the warm temperature of their island near Hi no Kuni, so it will be hard for many people to fight in such frozen terrain.

The snowy mountains that surrounded the small village of the Yuki Clan were very tall, and it took the clone of Naruto a whole day to trek even with the use of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. His Father's jutsu really saved Naruto's problem with transporting a thousand people undetected over a snowy mountain. Sending a clone to the destination with a Hiraishin Kunai made everything very simple, and saved the troops, days of fatigue and the village a lot of food and resources.

"It is almost ten o'clock, Kenji-sama!" announced a member of the Yuki Clan from behind his leader. The Yuki Clan had created a welcome ceremony to greet the Uzumaki's upon arrival; they had created a large ice platform that spanned fifty feet across and eighty feet in length. The leader of the clan, along with his sister, stood in front of the few hundred of their members. The Yuki wanted to show their own power to their potential ally and give a good first impression.

The leader of the Yuki Clan was waiting for the arrival of the Uzumaki forces in one of the large training fields of his village, and he was getting a little anxious. Yuki Kenji was the leader of the Yuki Clan and he was only thirty years old. After the passing of his Father, young Kenji was given the role of leader at the tender age of twenty-three years old. For the last seven years Kenji had been a kind and passionate leader for his people, but in times of war, he needed more than his love for his people. The young leader was a tall man with long black hair that was tied into a pony-tail. He was dressed in a suit of light blue armor, and had a Hitai-ate with the symbol of a snowflake on it.

The Yuki Clan had always been rather distant from battles with other clans, and even with their powerful Kekkei Genkai, their lack of experience made it difficult for them to fend against the war-hardened people of the Kaguya Clan. All seemed rather dim and morbid for Yuki Kenji since his small village was attacked by the Kaguya Clan, but he saw a glimpse of hope when he heard about the Uzumaki Clan rescue the Inuzuka Clan. Kenji had been looking for aid from other clans, but they were not particularly close to anyone, and since the Uzumaki seemed to be looking for allies, he officially requested their help in return for an alliance.

Yuki Kenji wasn't sure if he would receive a reply from the far away clan since they were geographically distant, but he was delighted to meet one of the commanding members of the Uzumaki Clan. The name of Uzumaki Naruto had stretched out to the far ends of the Elemental Nations since the battle in Tsume no Kuni, where the Uzumaki Clan, under the leadership of Uzumaki Naruto, had almost wiped out the Shimura Clan with one day.

Kenji was shocked to hear that Naruto had sent a clone to meet with him, but was glad that the Uzumaki Clan was willing to help them. It was a rather risky move on Kenji's part to trust just a clone of Naruto and held onto his tri-pronged Kunai, but he already had nothing to lose...

Yuki Kenji walked to the center of the large snowy field and placed Naruto's kunai steadily on the ground.

"Okay..." muttered the young leader to himself as he back up to the edge of the field.

Naruto had instructed the Yuki Clan Leader to place his Kunai in a large space to that he could teleport his troops to his village. The young leader was shocked to learn that Naruto had such a powerful transportation technique, but accepted right away since he needed the extra help as soon as possible. Kenji had cleared out part of the forest that surrounded his village to make the training ground bigger, and hoped that it would be big enough for the Uzumaki forces.

"They should be here any minute now, Onii-sama." said Yuki Yukino, the sister of the leader and one of the main commanders of the village. Known as one of the most beautiful woman in Mizu no Kuni, the twenty-five year old stood out among the other of her clan. Yukino's long black hair that flowed down to her lower back hovered beautifully in the cold wind as her elegant blue kimono framed her shapely body. She also had a serious expression on her face as she waited dubiously for the Uzumaki Forces.

Kenji nodded and crossed his arms. "Naruto-dono made it very clear that he will arrive at exactly ten o'clock..." said the man as he looked up at the sun. "Which should be anytime no-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, a huge rush of wind appeared in the midst of the training ground, and almost knocked a few of the Yuki members down. Kenji and Yukino forced their eyes opened to watch on in shock as the sight of the empty training field suddenly filled with a large army. Kenji saw Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of his troops with a smile on his face; his plan had worked just as he'd hoped.

Yukino and many of the Yuki Clan members were in awe. "Wow...they really came after all!"

Kenji smiled as a huge sense of relief came over him. "I had faith in Naruto-dono; he seemed like a very honorable man."

Naruto smiled and gestured Mito to follow him as they walked up to their Yuki counterparts. As the two Uzumaki's made their way to the leveled ice platform, Naruto saw the young woman standing next to Kenji and had to hold back a gasp; she looked exactly like Haku. Naruto immediately thought she looked very beautiful just like the first time he met Haku, but a surge of fear rose up within him at the thought of the beautiful woman actually be a _beautiful man_.

'_Oh Kami-sama, not again!' _cried Naruto inwardly at the thought of him being attracted to a man.

"Naruto-dono!" exclaimed Kenji happily as he approached the blond man. "It is great to see you again!"

Naruto smiled and nodded kindly. "It is great to be here, Kenji-dono." replied the Uzumaki with a friendly tone. "Our plan has gone off rather well I might say."

Kenji gave a hearty chuckle as he shook Naruto's hand. "Yes it did..."

The Uzumaki smiled and gestured over to Mito, who was standing next to him with a smile. "This is Uzumaki Mito-sama, the heiress of our clan and the official leader of the Uzumaki Forces!"

Kenji bowed a little to Mito, and the latter mirrored the gesture. "It is an honor to meet you, Mito-dono." said the man as he offered Mito his hand.

Mito smiled and shook Kenji hand. "The honor is mine, Kenji-dono."

The Yuki Leader reached back and grabbed the hand of his sister. "This is Yuki Yukino, my sister and the second-in-command of the clan." said Kenji as Yukino walked up to the group with a smile.

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief. _'Thank Kami-sama, she is a girl...'_

Mito smiled and shook hands with Yukino. "It's nice to meet you Yukino-san."

Yukino smiled and nodded back. "It is nice to meet you too." She then turned to the handsome blond man next to the Uzumaki heiress and offered him her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled and gently shook the woman's hand. "Thank you, it's a pleasure."

Kenji smiled at the bonding diplomacy and stepped back a little with his sister. "Why don't we bring this indoors, and I'll have my people help your troops settle in to the rooms we have prepared." Kenji had constructed a new side building out of ice and had some warm installation filling the sides, and it would fit the Uzumaki forces quite nicely.

Naruto and Mito passed their forces into the hands of the other lieutenants of their clan, and tasked them to settle into the space the Yuki Clan had provided for them. The two commanding Uzumaki's followed Kenji and Yukino into the main compound of the Yuki Clan home, which was made mainly out of wood, and settled down in a conference room. It was quite empty at the moment and they were the only people in the room. The table was filled with many maps and various files of information.

Naruto pulled a chair out for Mito and sat down beside her quietly as they settled in the room...

Mito cleared her throat and looked at the two commanding Yuki Clan members seriously. "How about you tell us your current situation, Kenji-dono?"

Kenji nodded as Yukino started to clear the table of the mountains of documents and files to reveal a large map of Mizu no Kuni. There were a few marked places on the map, and they were the presumed bases of the Kaguya Clan and their positions compared to the Yuki Clan village. Kenji and Yukino had spent that last two months staring at this very map, trying to figure out a way to break out of isolation, but so far they were not successful.

Kenji cleared his throat from where he stood and gestured to the map below. "This is our current position..." stared the man as he pointed to the northern region of Mizu no Kuni. "...we are pretty much blocked from all surrounding towns and villages, so it is very hard for us to purchase resources." Naruto nodded as he listened to the man. "Our usual pathway onto the mainland is across this river..." Kenji marked a long river that reached to the ends of the country. "The Kaguya has control of the other side of the river, and essentially blocked us from the rest of the world."

Naruto crossed his arms as his brows furrowed in thought. "So basically, the only way we can take control of this war is to take back control of the river and push the Kaguya back at least 10 miles." muttered the blond as he marked the map with a pen of his own.

Yukino nodded in agreement. "Yes, but the Kaguya outnumbered us before you joined, and even though we are about equal in number now, they still have a powerful defensive line blocking the river." said the woman as she sat down in her seat. "Their frontline members are almost thirty members who possess the Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai, and they are very hard to kill with long range attacks." Kenji nodded at his sister's words. "We tried to attack them head on with close ranged combat, but our members were no match for those with Shikotsumyaku."

Mito stood to get a better look of the map. "How many of the Shikotsumyaku Kaguya have you managed to kill?"

Kenji sighed and lowered his head. "We only managed to kill three of them..." muttered the man in shame. "Their bones are as hard as diamonds, and we only killed the three by coating our Kunai with sharp ice." Naruto silently wondered why the ice would help. "We can manipulate our chakra to the point where our Ice Kunai will freeze on impact, and the cold will make their bones weaker." Naruto smiled and nodded at the concept. "By that point, we will be able to kill them."

Yukino sighed. "But the problem is that we need a huge number of Kunai to take down on of the Shikotsumyaku members, and we are running really low on them..."

Mito leaned back a little. "We brought a lot of weapons with us, how much do we need?"

Kenji sighed. "We found that we will need about a few hundred to a thousand Kunai to kill one of the Shikotsumyaku members..." Mito looked at the man with surprise, that was a much bigger number then she had expected. "The Shikotsumyaku are fast as well as very flexible; they can block most of the Kunai we throw at them and it takes many landed shots in order for us freeze most of their skeletons."

"How well do explosive tags work against them?" asked Naruto without looking away from the map.

Yukino crossed her arms with a nod. "It does work better than normal Kunai, but they always manage to escape the blast radius or would slice through the tags before they would land." Naruto nodded at the woman's words. "Even when they manage to land a successive blow, the people with Shikotsumyaku can shield themselves by pushing out their rib-cage...it is disturbing really."

Naruto smirked. "Well what if I told you that we can seal your Hyoton Chakra into a tag like an explosive tag?..."

Kenji and Yukino's eyes widened. "You can do that!?"

Mito smiled and nodded. "Yes, we often create elemental explosive tags like these back home, it is quite easy for us to make."

Naruto sat down and grabbed hold of a piece of blank paper on the table. "The seal is quite similar to the normal explosive tags, all we have to do is change the content sealed into the tag." said the man as he wrote some symbols on the paper. "Instead of channeling concussive or fire chakra into the paper, we leave it empty and let your men to channel Hyoton Chakra into them." Naruto passed the piece of paper to Kenji with a smile on his face. "If you can do the honors, Kenji-dono..."

"Of course..." muttered Kenji as he channeled his Hyoton Chakra into the piece of paper before handing it back to Naruto.

The blond completed the seal with a few more symbols and had a smile on his face. "It will look something like this..." said the Uzumaki as he created a clone to stand just a few feet away from him and placed the tag on his chest. Naruto gestured the others to back away from the clone and they quickly followed him to the back wall. The clone closed his eyes and waited. A few seconds after, the tag began to glow, and a flash flared in the room.

"W-Wow..." muttered Yukino as she saw the clone completely encased in a thick layer of ice and had spikes of ice framed his body.

Naruto smiled and dispelled the clone. "Since freezing the bones of the Kaguya will make them easier to kill, then a thousand of these tags will pretty much fix the problem for us."

Kenji smiled along with his sister and nodded. "Well I must say that I am very glad to have you all on board, it seems that our abilities are quite compatible with each other." said the leader of the Yuki Clan as he shook hands with Naruto again.

Naruto chuckled. "That's true!"

Mito smiled and looked at Naruto proudly; he would constantly surprise her with his intellect and quick thinking...

* * *

The entirety of the next day was spent making boxes upon boxes of Ice Tags for the upcoming war. Based on the timing of the attacks, the Kaguya will attack in a few days, so they had plenty of time to make as many ice tags as they could. While the Uzumaki men were busy with drawing seals, the Yuki Clan members will attach them to Kunai to add to their arsenal. Things were looking very well and the Yuki Clan members were more hopeful then, than ever.

The training fields were converted into large tents with very efficient manufacturing lines. All of the paper, ink, and Hyoton Chakra in the village were used in the tents, and in under a day they made over 500 tags and attached them to Kunai. Naruto and Kenji looked over the maps again to see if there were any weak points in the Kaguya defenses, and Mito and Yukino looked over the manufacturing process to make sure nothing goes wrong.

But there will always be problems...

Kenji walked up to Naruto along with Mito and Yukino with a concerned look on his face and shook his head. "We have a problem; we don't have enough Kunai."

There has been an official count up of all the Kunai in the allies' possessions, and they were not enough. There were about 1000 hundred Kunai in total on the Uzumaki side, and only 100 on the Yuki Clan side. Ideally, 2000 Kunai will work best and will leave room for error, and they were short by 900. The Yuki Clan had used up most of their Kunai in their two months of war, and it was impossible for them to buy more from other places in Mizu no Kuni since they were blocked off.

Mito crossed her arms. "Do you think you can teleport back home to take more?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, we don't have 900 spare Kunai just lying around...we need to figure something else out."

The group fell into a tense silence as a few minutes passed, and an idea suddenly popped into Naruto's head. From the reports, Naruto had read that the Kaguya had created a long defense line along the river and will attack any people who dare trespass their territory. The Yuki Clan had attacked the river blockade many times in the last two months, and they figured out that the Kaguya's defenses were mainly of shooting down incoming enemies with projectiles, and the Allies can certainly use that to their advantage.

The Uzumaki looked over at Kenji. "Kenji-dono, how many boats do we have right now?"

Kenji was a little confused but recalled reading through the assets log a few hours ago. "About 80 right now..."

The blond turned to Kenji again. "Also, what do you know about the chakra sensors of the Kaguya Clan?"

It was Yukino who answered. "The Kaguya Clan isn't really known as people who are good sensors, and we haven't really run into any of them before."

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Perfect...I know what to do!"

The group of commanders followed Naruto to the harbor connecting the river to the land, and they saw the series of boats that were connected to the harbor. Most of them were transport boats used for civilians and merchants, some of them were for fishing, and only a few of them were armed with arrows and roofs. Naruto crossed his arms as he gazed down at the river that almost covered the horizon, and the far away lands of the Kaguya were mainly covered with mist.

"Yukino-san, can you please order a few groups of people to start taking off the roofs on those battle boats?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Yukino nodded but was still extremely lost. "Okay, but why?"

Naruto grinned. "You'll see..." mumbled the blond man as the other remained confused; Yukino and Kenji looked over to Mito to see if she knew what Naruto was doing but she was just as lost as they were. "By the way Kenji-san, I saw a bunch of kids making snowmen with their chakra, can everyone do that?"

Kenji nodded as he recalled doing it himself as a kid. "Yes, every child will learn how to do that in this village."

Naruto smiled and turned to face the group. "Okay then, I will take care of the Kunai problem." said the man casually. "The three of you still have your own jobs to do and they need you in there, I can take care of this myself."

Kenji trusted Naruto, but was a little concerned. "Are you sure about this, Naruto-dono?"

The blond nodded. "Positive."

* * *

It was early in the morning and the river was covered in a thick layer of mist. The sun was just peeking out of the horizon and created long shadows with everything that it shown upon. Naruto had gathered about fifty men last night to help him prepare the things he needed. He had taken off the roofs of the combat boats and had all of the other boats ready for use. There were eighty boats in total and all of them were in good condition.

Just in case, Naruto had several Yuki Clan members encase the innards of the boats with a layer of ice to strengthen their resistance, and in a few hours they were all ready for Naruto's plan. The children of the Yuki Clan had a great time making as many snowmen as they could on the boats, and on average, about fifteen snowmen can fit in each boat. Naruto had instructed the children to make the snowmen about the size of a normal person, and they have done a good job on that.

Mito, along with Kenji and Yukino stood behind Naruto as he looked out at his boats. "Okay...in a few moments we will begin!" announced Naruto as the worker on the boats began to retreat back to land. Naruto made eighty-one Kage Bunshin, one for each boat, and one to stand next to him. Naruto had them stand at the back of the boats to act as the engine. Each boat was connected to each other by a series of ropes, and the very back ones were tied to the harbor with many very long ropes.

Mito walked up next to Naruto. "What are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled down at the girl and winked. "You'll see Mito-chan; I am quite excited about this!"

Kenji and Yukino walked up to the Uzumaki pair and watched as Naruto gave a signal for his clones to start moving. The clones started to use their wind chakra to push their boats out of the harbor, and they began their short voyage to the other side of the river. The boats moved rather steadily because of the interconnection of ropes and soon they were out in the middle of the river. The current was quite fast but the wind chakra of Naruto's clones managed to make the boats stay on course.

The real Naruto smiled as he felt his clones reach the middle of the body of water. "Okay...this is where the show really starts." The clone standing next to Naruto dispelled, transferring his memory to the rest of the clones.

The clones reached down to the boats and grabbed a battle-horn. With eighty heavy breathes blowing through the eighty horns, a resounding blare of shaking vibration blasting through the area. Kenji and Yukino looked on in shock as the boats alert the attention of the Kaguya.

"Naruto-dono, what are you doing?!" cried Kenji in shock, he thought Naruto was trying to sneak into enemy ground and try to steal their weapons with his clones.

Naruto smiled and patted Kenji's shoulder. "Don't worry...this will work."

* * *

The Kaguya Forces were commanded by the leader of the clan and his two brothers. The leader was the oldest of his siblings and his name was Kaguya Makoto, and his brothers were named Kaguya Kenshin and Kaguya Anji. These three brothers were known as the most ruthless and savage members in the clan, and would treat their subordinates with the Shikotsumyaku like freaks of nature. The Clan would usually lock the Shikotsumyaku members into cages when they were not needed, and would control them as if they were animals.

"Anji-sama!" cried one of the guards. "The enemy has movement!"

Kaguya Anji was the one in charge of leading the battlefront against the Yuki Clan while his brothers stayed back in their main clan home. Anji was the youngest out of his brothers, but he was also the one who has the most experience fighting in hostile territory. He was a large man with a very muscular build, his head was bald but he had a defined beard and very thick eye brows. He was wearing a set of armor with a large battle-axe to his side.

"It is misty morning, if we send our troops out there it might be a trap." said the man with a low and gruffly voice. "Strike them down with projectiles!"

* * *

The clones smirked when they saw a lot of activity of the Kaguya's side, and soon there were sounds of Kunai being thrown. A few seconds later, the first Kunai landed on one of the boats and caught onto one of the snowmen. Soon, legions upon legions of Kunai were being thrown into the river and toward the boats as the Kaguya saw the sun shining through the boats and saw what appeared to be a large army.

The ice encased boats and snowmen caught hundreds upon hundreds of Kunai as the clones easily blocked the incoming weapons...

The clones all smirked when the Kaguya continued to launch Kunai after another, and it seemed to be increasing by the second. By acquiring Kunai in such a way, not only were they gaining a mass number of weapons, the Kaguya will also be losing the same amount.

As soon as all the snowmen were destroyed, the clones started to tug on the ropes and channel their wind chakra to the other direction. The real Naruto snapped his fingers and many men from both the Uzumaki Clan and the Yuki Clan started to pull on the ropes attached to the harbor to help the boats back faster. Naruto stood with a smirk on his face as his plan went off like clockwork, everything was according to plan.

* * *

Anji smirked when he saw the enemy boats start to back away from their side of the river and took it as the enemy retreating. The fact that the Yuki launched a large scale attack against them was not surprising, they were fighting an isolated and losing war and Anji saw this as their last effort of retaliation.

"The enemy is retreating!" cried the large man loudly. "Keep the pressure strong!"

Anji was laughing the whole time the Yuki Ships were retreating, especially when he saw the shadows of the men on the ships fall one after another...

* * *

Kenji's eyes widened with a smile. "I see what you did..."

Naruto smiled as the boats all came into view, and were covered with hundreds of Kunai. The snowmen had caught most of the Kunai and they harmlessly stayed on the boat, so each boat was filled with as much Kunai as they could carry. There were a lot more than 900; it seemed that the Kaguya really wanted to kill everyone...

Mito and Yukino looked on in awe when they caught onto what Naruto just did...

Naruto smiled. "We don't need to use our own weapons when they have so much to spare..." said the man with a smirk.

* * *

The End!

I based the Kunai scene of this chapter on a real historic battle that took place in the Three Kingdoms Era of China.

I hope you all liked it, and the next chapter will be out soon.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
